Life without Logic
by Ai Ukitake
Summary: 100 years before Ichigo. Kisuke Urahara has been named captain of the 12th division, and meets a beautiful young lady named Ai. Ai is lost without her logic for the first time, stuck between her best friend Shinji, and her captian Kisuke.
1. New Arrival

**Author's note: Hey guys! I'm new this fanfic writing and VERY excited! happy reading! x**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. Only Ai Ukitake and Yumi Ukitake belong to me.  
**

**Update 18/08/13: Hello everyone! I don't know if I actually have any readers left... It's been long I know, but I had to take a gap year from uni to have my son, who will be eight months old next tuesday!, and I've had literally no time to myself! As you can probably expect haha and basically his grandparents have taken him out for the day and I have taken it upon myself to edit this darn thing! And I will try updating the next chapter for you :)  
**

* * *

Taichou Hikifune Kirio of the 12th Division, among the Gotei 13, had been more of a mother figure to Sarugaki Hiyori, she had been the one who taught her everything she could whilst her taichou, until she deemed it necessary for her departure. This sudden change hit Hiyori hard, she was both angered and saddened at her taichou's leave, but she knew there was nothing she could do to stop her. Her only comfort was Ukitake Ai, daughter of Ukitake Jyuushiro taichou of the 13th Division, who was more like her younger sister than a friend. Ai's cool demeanour had always had a physical affect on Hiyori; her anger would be diminished slowly and allowed her to think through her actions rationally, without her fist making a connection to some moron's nose that had been insensitive towards her or Ai. The only rational thing to do know was to wait patiently, if not anxiously, for their new taichou's arrival.

* * *

Hiyori had gathered all of the 12th Division in their main hall within their barracks, waiting anxiously for the arrival of their new taichou. Ai, who was currently sitting on Hiyori's left, noticed her nee-san's growing agitation, grabbed her hand and squeezed reassuringly hoping her calming power would take affect. Hiyori knew what her sister was trying to do, but as the seconds slowly ticked by, she couldn't seem to shake the resentment burning within her towards whoever was intolerant enough to think they could take her captain's place.

The sound of echoing footsteps moving towards their hall bought all thoughts anyone had to a stop. Ready to brace themselves for whatever explosion they were all expecting. Ai remained cool as a cucumber, her breathing even and steady, not the least bit worried about what she knew to happen within the next few minutes. The footsteps stopped outside the door for but a moment, the door slid open and their captain stepped into the room. Everyone stood upon arrival before their new captain. He made his way to the front of the room on Hiyori's right.

"My name is Urahara Kisuke and I am the new taichou of the 12th Division," he said with confidence, he may have been apprehensive about becoming a captain, but his decision had been made, and he would stand by it, with all seriousness; well, as much as he could muster. There was silence among the squad. Hiyori's scowl had become extremely prominent within only a few seconds; it looked as if it had been carved into her small face. Ai clearly held no expression, she was as calm as always, although she clearly held more respect and acceptance in her eyes and stance towards their new captain, she stood straighter and braced her self for the onslaught that was to come. The rest of the squad held their breath as they waited expectantly for Hiyori's reaction.

"That's ridiculous!" Hiyori shouted and none of the squad was surprised by this reaction, although Kisuke clearly was.

He turned to face the small lieutenant, just more than half his height, he had a nervous smile on his face as he realised who he faced. He saw the lieutenant badge on her left arm, he gulped and said with an anxious edge, "You must be Sarugaki fukutaichou", his smile never leaving his face, "and I assure you I really am your new captain, I just came from the captain ceremony", he scratched his head nervously, having already been warned about Hiyori by a few of the captains' aware of Hiyori's violent nature. He had his hand held out in front of him, clearly an invitation.

As Hiyori looked at his face and his goofy grin, her scowl never faltering, the urge to punch something was growing stronger, "You bet I am you insolent oaf. You. Are. Not. My. Taichou!" she leapt at him, swatted his hand away and socked him square in the face, and dashed out of the window, her hand screaming in agony.

Urahara landed flat on his back atop the hard floor with a bewildered look on his face, although he had expected that to happen, just not so soon, he hadn't prepared, idiotically. Ai had watched the scene before her unfold and did not see the logic in stopping her, if she had, Hiyori would have only hit him soon after, and in the mean time, some one else.

May as well let it happen sooner rather than later.

Ai briefly glanced at the window, considering following after her older sister, but thought better of it. She made her way towards her new captain as the whole squad suddenly came to life and began to surround Urahara. Ai made her way through the crowding squad members, who made a pathway for her (more out of fear than politeness), all the while her cool expression never leaving her face. She looked upon Urahara; he had a dazed look upon his face, for someone of captain status and once a part of the Onmitsukido, she thought Urahara-taichou was rather pathetic if he still had not gotten over that punch.

She leaned over him, looking into his glazed over eyes that were staring straight at her, realizing his eyes shone with a wonder that had not been produced by Hiyori's punch.

"Urahara-taichou, can you hear me? Are you alright?" she asked calmly, waving a hand in front of his eyes. To her surprise he snapped out of his trance and jumped to his feet cheerfully, as if nothing happened, "Never been better, thank you for your concern," his goofy grin was back in place, and his carefree stance in position.

Ai had uncanny ability to read another person's eyes, just one look, and she knew what that person felt (not the reason behind it), she rarely used this and had it locked away within her, although in a moment's lapse of concentration and it would be unlocked. She did not like to impose on someone in that way.

When Urahara had first entered she had not paid attention to his presence, although when she had looked into his eyes at that moment she noticed. He was handsome. _Really_ handsome. His eyes were a soft grey, he had hair that was a light blonde and reached his broad jaw with messy flicks. His skin was lightly tanned and had the faint appearance of stubble along his jaw and chin, which just made him all the more _hot_ she supposed. He was very tall, even taller than Ai who was taller than an average woman, and quite a few men in the Seireitei, and was broad with muscle.

Ai, for once, did not find it easy to keep her face the picture of coolness it usually possessed.

Urahara was having a similar reaction to what Ai was experiencing, and found that he was acting more jovial than usual due to nervousness and trying not to show what he was now feeling. When Ai had leaned over him just a moment ago, he found he could not move a single cell in his body, he was entranced by the beauty that was this young woman before him.

She had ebony hair, as black as the midnight sky, that hung to her waist even in a hair tie atop her head, with bangs that hung just above her eyes. Oh, her eyes. The most striking of which he had seen, they were a brilliant emerald green that was an amazing contrast to her hair, bringing brightness to her appearance, as her skin was considerably pale but creamy, with a few freckles that were speckled across her nose and check bones, they provided an endearing quality to her stoic appearance. He managed to snap himself out of it, however, and once standing tried not to examine her beautiful being too closely as he certainly did not want to creep her out, which was difficult for him being a, well, a pervert, he did not like that word at all. He saw now her true height, which had been obscured by her kneeling earlier; she was tall, not much shorter than him, but only by a few inches.

All this took a few seconds and Ai decided to make herself known, "My name is Ukitake Ai, third seat of the 12th Division, I welcome you to our squad Urahara-taichou," she said this with her usual calmness she found easier to muster as she bowed her head, preventing her to see him.

"No need to bow, it's a pleasure to meet you Ai-chan," he held out his hand for her to shake, prompting her to stand straight, looking him in the eye and took it. As she did she felt an unfamiliar fluttering sensation within her, something she had only ever experienced with a certain Captain. She still did not understand its meaning. Urahara had a similar sensation, both eyes widened in wonder, and decided it was time to take his leave and gain a moment of clarity.

"If you'll excuse me I would like to explore my new surroundings," he said it as pleasantly as possible, trying not to make it look as if he was hurrying out of there.

* * *

Ai had no idea what had passed between them just now, and thankfully the squad had not noticed their connection. Ai had to dismiss the squad, who left to carry out impending duties, and she made her way through the squad twelve barracks to her favourite spot among their garden underneath an overgrown cherry blossom tree.

She liked to come here to think, as far as she knew she had the rest of the day to se at her leisure, having completed her own duties as well as the paperwork Hiyori had been behind on already.

She lay beneath the tree with her arms linked behind her head, a neutral expression on her face, just staring at the cherry blossoms swaying in the wind, with sun rays managing to find escape between them and warming her skin. She knew there wasn't really anything to think about. It was simple. She was attracted to her new captain. The end. But it wasn't the end. Not for Ai. Her emotions had begun swirling around within her. For once in her life, Ai did not know what to do. No logic was coming to the forefront of her mind, her friend that had allowed her to talk her self out of situations that would have been deemed impossible for others.

Eventually she felt a reitsu all too familiar coming her way. She had expected him to turn up. He always knew when she needed him; he had an inexplicable ability to detect the slight change in her spiritual pressure. Ai rarely revealed her thoughts and feelings to anyone, but two people. The first friend she had ever made in her undead life, Sarugaki Hiyori and the one person Hiyori got on worst with, Hirako Shinji, her best friend.

Over the years Ai had developed an attraction towards Shinji, one of which she could not mention to him, for fear of ruining their friendship. They all seemed dimmed now since the arrival of Urahara Kisuke. She felt she would explode with all of this uncertainty and confusion and bewilderment swirling within her.

Just when Ai felt her thoughts were becoming too much for her Hirako Shinji, Captain of the 5th Division in the Gotei 13, finally arrived in the garden, as if by magic from using flash step. He walked over to where Ai lay, the concern among his features that he only ever showed her, he had feelings for her that went far deeper than just friendly affection. Ai knew this, which made her the more apprehensive about her feelings. He lay next to her, both of them unspeaking. He knew she would speak to him when she as ready. She finally spoke in her usual coolness not letting on any on of the emotion she was feeling, that was a mastered ability of hers.

"We met our new taichou today, Urahara-taichou. Predictable as ever, Hiyori had a tantrum," Ai stated, not sounding the least bit concerned about this fact. She often referred to her sister's outbursts as 'tantrums' for lack of better word. Aside from the fact that that was her only show of the little humour she had.

"Well that's no surprise, myself, Rose, and Kensei had briefly warned Urahara-taichou of her temper this morning, although it seems we didn't need ta since there is no stopping Hiyori when she kicks up a fuss," he said this with a smile in his voice, imagining what that scene would have looked like, and finding it amusing, he chuckled.

Ai was used to the man's strange sense of humour however, and thought nothing of it. Shinji suddenly turned serious, "Although I understand her being upset, Kirio was more like a mother than a taichou to Hiyori, and she left for her promotion with barely any notice at all, she has a reason to be angry."

Ai still calming herself by staring into the cherry blossoms above, suddenly turned glacial and stated, "She only has anger for Kirio. She isn't here for her to take her anger and frustration out on."

"It seems Hiyori isn't the only one with resentment. Although, I knew that."

"That seems the case, as slow as it may seem, it is fading. I don't want to take my anger out on someone who is not deserving of it except for the person of origin. I keep it under control. It is only logical," True to her words, her iciness faded, replaced with her typical cool demeanour.

"I shoulda guessed you'd come out with a 'logical' response," he said with a soft laugh, then turned serious and spoke in a low voice, "but in any case, I am always here, if you need to let out some pent up anger, you know where to find me," he took a hold of her hand giving it a small squeeze, warming her, and tingling her skin. In that small show of comfort she felt all her earlier worries and thoughts melt away from her and she embraced the feeling. She gave him a squeeze back, and said in a soft whisper, "thank you".

* * *

**Just a few quick words.. do not forget to review! Love you all :) x **


	2. Winner takes all

**Author's note: Well here is my second chapter! How exciting! I have to say I got really side tracked while writing this, I mean this story gives me such inspiration for art I could create :) Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Bleach is property of Tite Kubo, I do NOT own any of the Bleach characters. Ai Ukitake and Yumi Ukitake are MY creation (c) do not steal! happy reading :)**

* * *

Ai and Shinji lay beneath the overgrown cherry blossom tree, holding hands, until the sun was at the highest point in the sky. Ai relished in the warmth of the suns rays escaping between the cherry blossoms, and the warmth of Shinji's hand holding hers. Then they were interrupted in their moment of piece by a fiery spirit pressure racing towards them. With a sigh Ai regrettably let go of Shinji and stood, with him following behind.

"I may as well come with you, you know, to keep that feisty fire ball under control…" Shinji said with the faintest hint of amusement in his voice. Ai sensed it right away.

"You mean you'll come along with me so you have a chance to antagonize Hiyori", she said, returning back to her cool, controlled manner.

"Don't yah have any faith in me Ai?" he said with a smile.

"No I don't," she said shortly before flash stepping to the front of the barracks to meet her older sister.

Shinji chuckled and followed after her; unable to resist temptation that is Hiyori. She was his daily amusement.

They arrived to their destination with Hiyori already waiting for them. Ai noticed the small lieutenant had a look of concern on her face, but before she could see to her sister,

"The irrational brat returns" Shinji immediately stated, trying mock seriousness. And was immediately kicked in the nose in reply.

As Hiyori held Shinji down, slightly blocking his airways, on purpose, she shouted to Ai, "Ai you should go see your father," she didn't have time to say anything else as she was quickly thrown off by a still amused Shinji, trying to hide his gasping after Hiyori's death grip.

Ai who had been standing on the sidelines calmly watching the scene unfold, and the daily winner takes all, quickly left at Hiyori's statement, shunpoing to her sick father. Leaving the bickering cloud of dust that was Shinji and Hiyori behind her.

"Get off me midget!"

"Shut up you big mouthed dimwit!"

Ai was outside her father's room in a flash. She knocked to signal her arrival, and opened the door. Her heart sank as she saw the sight before her. She should be used to this by now. She shouldn't let it bother her so. But it does. She can't help it. It's been like this since she was only a child, after her mother had been killed in battle. With her mother gone Ai made it her duty to look after her father, even when it wasn't one of his bad days. That was why she had become a Shinigami; she wanted to be where her father was, so she could keep an eye on him. She knew she didn't need to; he had his best friend to help him, and his squad members. He wasn't alone, but she just wanted to be close to him. It wasn't just his illness. After her mother died, Ai was scared of being alone, she stayed with her father in his squad barracks, and as she grew, she joined the Academy and became a Shinigami, all the while she had hoped she would enter her father's squad, instead she got the 12th division, she had been disappointed about this, until she met Hiyori, and then her time in the division had never been so bad. When she had been an unseated member, she never had a huge workload, and so she had more time to visit her father. Even now as a third seat, she gets all her work done on time, that way she has at least some free time to spend with her dad.

Jyuushiro's skin was more pale than usual; he had dark rings around his eyes signalling lack of sleep, not surprisingly, as he suffers from harsher coughing fits on his dark days, and he still held his sweet, fatherly smile for his daughter. Ai walked over to his bed, sat down and immediately took a hold of one of his hands. It was ice cold, and felt so fragile, as if it would crack if she held it too hard. Her wall of ice had cracked, and the smallest of concerned frowns was on her brow.

"Ai, you need to attend to your duties," Jyuushiro scolded his daughter.

"I completed them this morning, my afternoon is free," her father should know by now that Ai is capable of completing paperwork and other such duties in record time.

"I guessed as much, you know you don't need to waste your time with your withering father and let this beautiful afternoon go to waste,"

"I'm staying, you know I cant leave you like this, I worry about you," Ai was allowing her concern to show through her voice, and face, Ai rarely stayed cool around her father, bad days or not.

"You worry too much, I'll admit, it's nice to spend some time my only daughter, since I haven't seen her in quite a while," he said this still in his fatherly tone, without a trace of resentment, she knew he hadn't said it out of bitterness. He would never feel that way towards her, just like he was all she had, she was all he had.

She was the only reminder of his wife left, apart from the frame next to his bed. a young man with ebony hair that fell just past his chin, and a healthy flush to his cheeks, his bright, green eyes flashing excitement, and his arm around a surreally beautiful young woman, she had long wavy locks of pink candy, her eyes were the darkest midnight blue, that seemed to shine, she was about an inch or two taller than her husband, her face glowing with glee and adoration for her new found family, and in her arms was what should've looked like a newborn baby, only she was a few feet longer, obviously inheriting her mother's height, their daughter clearly thrilled, the action shot caught her laughing.

Ai was a splitting image of Yumi, but with his green eyes (and a hint of Yumi's blue ones in the flecks) but with more brightness, and his black hair. Ai had Yumi's full lips, bright, square shaped eyes, smooth features, tall and slender figure, and most of her personality traits. Ai had always been a happy child, laughing and smiling all the time, able to see the fun in everything she did (hard to believe now, I know).

That all vanished when her mother had died though, she suddenly became serious all the time, and seeing fun and games as childish. She excelled in her all of her studies, as all she did was study. She took to looking after her father, and was constantly worried about him. Still, some of the traits that were vocal when she was a young and happy child remain, she is able to see good in anyone, she hates violence (preferring words), although she even hated arguing with someone, but then, no one picked a fight with Ai, her cool and icy demeanour for the most part scared people off, and everyone knew how intelligent she was, half the words she said they never knew existed.

"I know it's been a while, I've been busy setting up the squad for the new captain, as Hiyori weren't much help" the mention of her captain made her coolness return, disguising her fluttering over him.

"Ah, yes, I met him this morning in the captain's ceremony, a very nice young man, he'll make a fine captain," he made eye contact with Ai, knowing that there was something behind her detached manner, he knew her too well. His dark green eyes, once brighter with more life, were looking into the bright sea green eyes with hints of blue in them, that belonged to his daughter. Trying to decipher the sudden change in temperature at her words.

"He will, he managed to dodge Hiyori's high kick at least," recalling how Kisuke had, faster than the blink of an eye, no one to notice, but Ai, and she was sure Hiyori had seen it, moved his head to the side, out of the way of her kick, winked, and moved his head back in place.

"Yes, I've heard about that, Hiyori visited just before you had arrived," the white haired captains voice was becoming more hoarse by the minute; this conversation was too much for him.

"I thought she had, while she was attacking Shinji she managed to get a sentence out, between kicks and punches," she said with a fondness she felt for her sister and best friend.

The ill man chuckled softly, which quickly turned into a harsh coughing fit, Ai's grip on his hand tightened with panic, and her other quickly tended to his back, stroking gently, trying to help him calm his breathing, which when the coughing had stopped, became raspy and gravelly.

"Father, you need to rest," Ai ordered him, she could see how much this conversation had exhausted him, he had dark rings around his eyes, his face was paling, and shining with sweat.

"Very well then, I have become quite tired," that was an understatement, he always played down what he was really feeling, he didn't want Ai to worry anymore than she needed to, she would end up greying prematurely like he had.

He lay down on the bed, with Ai's help, and his eyes closed as soon as his head hit the pillow. His breathing still sounded as if each and every breath was agony, and he looked in pain even in sleep. Ai stayed with him the rest of the day as he rested, he'd wake up frequently, coughing hard, her hand never leaving his grip.

Ai alternated her focus between her sick father, and the photo. She always looked at the photo in the golden frame when she visited her father. They just looked so young and happy back then, her father was still prone to illness, but not nearly as bad as now. This photo had been taken only a few weeks before her father's illness took a turn for the worst and his lustrous midnight hair turned snow white, it lasted three days, bedridden and coughing his hardest. Her mother from that moment on had to alternate between her care for her child to the care for her ill husband, she never let this bother her though, she loved them both with a passion, and would never let anything harm them. She was a sweet and charming woman, but she had fierce temper and was highly protective of her small family. She was a warrior. Something Yumi shared with her young ebony beauty.

Ai had only been 8 (in human years, but in soul years, considerably older) when her mother had died, she didn't remember much of that night, only seeing her white haired father walk out of the kitchen, where he had the phone call, with tears streaking down his face, that was the first and only time she had seen her father cry.

When Captain Kyoraku (of the 8th Division) came by to keep watch on the withered captain for the night so she could get some sleep, she got up, the sudden thought of sleep having her crave for her warm bed.

"You need to get some sleep young lady, I'll take care of the old man for you," he said this in his gravelly and pleasant voice, with a hidden a concern that Ai noticed.

She left with one last glance at her un-well father, and a "Goodnight Uncle"

He said, "Sleep well, honey," softly in reply, and took her spot in the chair.

It was only 5 o'clock, and early evening, but it could have been midnight for how exhausted Ai felt. It had been a long and stressful day. She needed sleep now. Her stomach growled angrily. Damn. She had to eat something first.

Ai made her way to the dining hall, knowing she was early for dinner, which would start in half an hour, but she just wanted to get back to her room in the barracks that were next to furthest away from the dining hall. They had the food already out, Ai helped her self to four rice balls, a plate of sushi, a bowl of noodles, a side of stir fry, and a big lump of beef. She had a bigger appetite than most women, but about the same as a man, well since she was taller than average, and worked out most of the day, it was understandable. She also had a soft spot for beef. She had to have it at least twice a day. Sometimes three.

She wolfed down her dinner for two down in her usual record time, lugged a litre of water down her throat, and made her way back to her quarters, all before anyone had even thought to make their way to dinner.

The sun was starting to set over the horizon, causing a pinkish orange glow to everything the light touched. Ai's favourite time of the day was always dawn and dusk; it made the whole place look so beautiful, like something from a fairytale. The beauty was suddenly dimmed however, as she felt a certain someone's spirit pressure suddenly rise with a burning anger.

Ai shunpoed to the barracks, as she arrived to the scene of disturbance, she saw a long line of what looked like luggage, being carried into the captain's quarters by all the squad members, with the petite lieutenant standing rigid in front of the giant, compared to Hiyori, standing before her, with a baffled look on his face. He seemed to be saying something with a look on his face that showed to be pointing out the obvious. Hiyori suddenly jumped, about to punch her captain square in the face, but was quickly blocked by the black beauty.

"Ai! What do you think your doing?" Ai was holding Hiyori's small fist in her colossal sized hand, Hiyori had a look of utter annoyance, anger, frustration, any horrible emotion you can think of, it was their for all to see. Ai hated seeing Hiyori so distressed, and she hated herself equally for what she was about to say.

"Lieutenant Sarugaki, hitting a senior officer, a Captain, is utterly disappointing, and highly disrespectful. Captain Urahara _**is **_your captain; you _**will**_ show him the respect he deserves and stop acting so childish." She said all this in her icy voice, her face devoid of all emotion.

"How dare you try telling me what to do? Your just a third seat, I'm your lieutenant!" that's all she could think to say, no point denying her comment when she knew it was true, Ai was always right. Right now that fact was making her angrier.

"You are my Lieutenant, but right now your showing the attitude of a seat lower than any third seat, I suggest you think before you act, and live up to your title", with that she was soccer punched in the face, by a small but mighty fist, and sent flying into Kisuke, who had watched the scene unfold behind Ai, his reflexes quick enough that he didn't go flying himself, but caught Ai gently in his arms, looking up to a cloud of dust, with the echo of a scream of frustration in its wake.

Ai had expected that to happen, and knew Hiyori wouldn't really try to hurt her; she didn't put enough force behind it to cause a fracture or a broken bone. Not even a bruise will form, although she may look slightly discoloured. She felt the wind knocked out of her, and she suddenly in someone's strong arms. She felt dizzy and light-headed after that punch, and felt as if she was being carried somewhere, she tried opening her eyes only to see the world distorted and swirling around, it gave her sense of car sickness (not that she'd ever been in a car, maybe shunpo sickness was a better term, when she was little she had ridden the back of her father as he shunpoed around Seireitei, she loved the ride, but the first time she tried it, she felt sick with the sudden speed), she groaned, and decided it was best to close her eyes.

From her exhaustion she fell asleep soundly, in the strong but gentle arms of the man she knew to be her captain.

* * *

**Hope you liked this chapter, I was trying to get Ai's history in here, along with Yumi :) Review! Only if you wanna, I'm not one of those author's thats like "you better review or I wont write another chapter", I'll keep writing even with now reviews! This is for my own creativity, and for people to enjoy :)**

**See you in the next chapter! :D**


	3. The girl with the frozen heart

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Bleach, it is all the wonderful Tite Kubo's doing... boo! **

**Ai Ukitake, Yumi Ukitake, and Saki Takeda are miney mine! :) **

* * *

Ai awoke to a banging headache; it felt like the worst hangover of all time. Which must be the cause mustn't it? She didn't recollect having gone out the night before, which she sometimes did with her father (if he was well enough… well, as well as he ever could be), uncle Shunsui, Shinji, Hiyori, Lisa, her uncle's Lieutenant who always came to "keep an eye on her Captain", which was the worst excuse for her to give as she is just as bad as he is in his perverted ways, maybe even worse (Ai had found her secret stash of pornographies, these consisted of a lot of Soul Girls magazines, which were a very popular magazine of girls in the nude or in very slinky swimwear, nightwear and every other type of wear, she also found a numerous amount of discs, with what on them Ai wasn't about to find out) and her other friends. Her nose seemed to be the most prominent pain in her head. She did seem to remember getting a rather hefty punch last night from someone. Wait! Hefty punch? That was from Hiyori! She thought suddenly.

A flood of memories then invaded her mind. Her new captain's arrival, and the commotion caused. Their handshake, and how right it felt to be near him and to touch him. The way he looked at her as if he felt the same way. Then, Shinji under the overgrown cherry blossom tree, holding her hand, his hand felt so warm and comforting, she remembered all the emotion building within her at that moment, but it wasn't like when she was with Kisuke. Her visit with her father, pain welled in her chest at how dreadful he had been yesterday, saying goodnight to Kyoraku, and the steak. Oh, the steak, her mouth watered at the thought of that succulent, juicy, thick piece of meat filling her mouth with such amazing flavour.

She quickly snapped herself out of the marvellous thought, suddenly recalling what she said to Hiyori, and the whole scene that took place. She felt saddened at the cruel use of words she'd said. Cruel but necessary. Tough love was a known characteristic in Ai. It was often she would use her words as either a weapon, but never advice. She wasn't known to have ever said anything of comfort to anyone before. A heart of ice everyone said. Although, she was also not known to use her usually cruel words against her sister. That was rare. Although, she had had to use her tough love strategy a few times on Hiyori, she'd used it enough times on the feisty lieutenant, she was used to it by now, just as much as the cold young girl was used to being socked in the face each time. She knew Hiyori knew she was right, and she would take her words into account, and changer her attitude.

She suddenly recalled having fallen into the strong arms she knew to be her Captain, as he was the only one behind her at the time. She felt a fluttering in her stomach as the realization dawned on her that he had in fact entered her room last night. What was this feeling?

_**You know what it is just as much as I know you thought you were a cold-hearted bitch.**_

_I do not Tsuyakeshi ten no Megami, and please refrain from using those vulgar terms in my presence. I already know what I am. Without the use of those ghastly connotations._

_**I'm always in your presence nitwit. And stop acting blind to your feelings; I feel them as much as you do, neither of us can deny it.**_

The green-eyed soul reaper and her bitchy zanpukto, who had an uncanny ability to always be right, were interrupted in their disagreement by a knocking at the door.

Ai wearily got up, although her dizziness had dissipated and she didn't really feel any motion sickness. She must have really been out cold. She managed to walk to her door and slide it open. The midmorning light was seeping into the room through the windows, and now through the open door, which was partly blocked by the silhouette of someone the ebony beauty wasn't expecting.

"Good morning Ai, I was just dropping in to see if you felt better from last evening," the blonde haired captain said in a nervousness Ai hadn't expected, and was pointedly looking into her eyes, trying not to look at her body, and being caught off guard her power unravelled, showing that Kisuke felt some sort of smoldering desire. It was then that Ai decided to look down at herself and notice what she was wearing, which was in fact a very showy and flimsy sort of night gown. Kisuke had a slight blush to his cheeks. She realised then that piece of fabric, that could hardly be called a night gown, was the cause of his being flustered.

"Good morning Captain Urahara and yes I am very well now thank you, if you don't mind I will be changing now, and I will attend to my duties." Ai was really starting to feel embarrassed. Something she hadn't felt in a long time. Kisuke noticed how, although her face was already discoloured form her usual creaminess to a reddened state from the punch last evening, it suddenly started getting darker. From what he had seen of her on his first day, and the info he had gotten from his fellow soul reaper captains about his third seat, he never would have expected her to blush. Ever.

"Of course, I'll just be on my way then, I'm glad to see your better," he said this with a goofy smile and walked off quite briskly with his right hand scratching his neck.

As soon as Ai closed the door she quickly got changed into her uniform, not wanting to be in that floozy outfit any longer, all the while her blush never leaving her cheeks.

**_Oooooooh, see who's getting all embarrassed._**

_Shut up. This is nothing; anyone would feel ashamed of wearing that thing._

_**Seriously darling, you need to stop living in denial. Just admit that the arctic Ai is finally starting to feel again.**_

_Enough of this. Now. I will decide when I am "feeling"._

**_Whatever you say sweet cheeks._**

Ai knew as soon as she had looked down at herself, to find the object of Kisuke's embarrassment, that it had been the one and only Lisa who had subjected her to this mockery. _Of course_, word must have got around that Ai was hit in the face by her sister, and _of course_, Lisa would have heard this news, and _of course_, Lisa, being the absolute pervert she is, had decided to check on poor Ai in her moment of weakness, and finally make her look like a "woman" (possibly with the help of Mashiro, who also seemed to like playing dress up with Ai), which Ai apparently did not look like. Lisa grabbed every chance she got to cop a feel of Ai's bosom (double d I might add), and always tried to get her into flimsy outfits to show off her assets. Ai had none of it. It just wasn't her style.

The growling of her hungry stomach snapped her out of her visions of making Lisa and Mahiro pay for what they did. But no. She was better than that. She would just have to be extra cool towards them to get her point across.

Ai quickly brushed her waist length hair, put it in a hair tie, and made her way to the dining hall. Even though she was too late for breakfast but too early for lunch, she knew a certain member of the kitchen staff would have something saved for her. She knew her appetite, and always had her food put by. She was hoping for it to be a meaty something. The thought of that meaty goodness had her moving faster.

* * *

When she made it to the dining hall, it was empty, for which she was grateful, she wasn't really in the mood for people right now, and she was never much a lover of crowds. She went straight to the kitchen counter where they normally have the food out and ready, but was empty for preparation of lunch. She saw that they were busily moving around the kitchen cooking the food, the smell hit her like a tidal wave, having her stomach create loud noises she didn't think she had heard before. Quite like a wild boar. She was spotted by a familiar face among the kitchen, probably heard her stomach, who came over and greeted her.

"Oh! Hello Ai dear, we heard about your little situation yesterday with your lieutenant, are you better now love?" Saki greeted her, who was one of the kitchen staff that Ai had gotten to now over the years being a Shinigami, and although Saki was considerably older than Ai, being around her late twenties, nearly thirty in human years, in soul years that was a few decades older than Ai, they got on quite well.

"I'm much better now, thank you, Saki," Ai said in her coolness, Saki was used to this however, and never let it faze her, she knew Ai had trouble showing her emotion, and so she was used to how she spoke and acted. Her light blue eyes showed kindness and concern for her younger friend.

"Well that's certainly good to hear, and you don't have to worry I have something put aside for you darling," she immediately bent down and produced two plates, one had two big chunks of beef, with a side of egg fried rice, and the other had stir fry, another huge chunk of beef, and some noodles. Ai's mouth watered, and her eyes held a longing she would only ever show for her food.

"I thought seeing as you were recovering from an injury, and what with all that rest you had, you would certainly be hungry, or ravenous in your case sweetheart, so I gave you an extra slice of steak to help build your strength," Saki said this with a sweet smile, and her kind eyes never leaving Ai's face.

"This looks amazing, and your certainly right about the ravenous part, I can't thank you enough Saki," she really, _really_, was super grateful for the lovely spread Saki had produced, and really, _really_, didn't want to eat it looked so beautiful (and yes, that really is how much Ai loves her food).

"Don't be silly dear, no thanks needed, the only thing you need to do is shovel this down your neck so as you can be fit as a fiddle again,"

Ai knew that Saki knew the young soul reaper didn't need to heal from major injury, Saki gave this to her because of her soft spot for the young girl, it was more of a treat than anything else. Saki spoiled her too much. She knew how much Ai loved to eat.

"Saki, thank you really," Ai tried showing softness in her eyes towards her older friend, Saki saw that Ai was trying, and gave her reply with a grin spread across her face, as she watched the black haired girl make her way to a table and settle down to eat. She went back to work right away, all the while her grin never left her face.

As soon as the starving young girl sat down, she got right down to business and started eating as quickly as she could, from looking at her, you would have thought she hadn't eaten in weeks. But Shinigami who knew Ai, were accustomed to her big appetite and didn't turn a blind eye to her ferocious ways when it came to food. And as soon as that first piece of steak hit her tongue, she was in heaven, and all of her earlier embarrassment was gone, only a growing contentment in its wake.

Well like I said, anyone who _knew_ Ai would be used to her appetite, when she started eating she was in her own world, completely oblivious to the soulkind around her, and so when Kisuke entered the dining hall hoping to snag a refreshing drink, (which was always offered in the dining hall, but not everyone went their to get refreshment, they could have it offered at their squad barracks, but Kisuke liked the walk), he promptly stopped at the counter, and watched in awe as he saw the young third seat eating as though her life depended on it. Ai was oblivious to his appearance.

"That's Ai down to a T. She is very committed to her job as a Shinigami, but when it comes to food, there's just no competition." The voice of a woman snapped the blonde haired captain out of his staring, and he turned to see a woman much older than he was, she really was stunning, not like Ai's youthful beauty, this woman was certainly a considerable amount older than Ai, but with a young look about her. She had light brown hair that was tied up in a fishnet bun, her graceful and soft face was kind and reassuring, she was significantly shorter than Kisuke, and Ai, with her height being about 5ft 5 and her petite figure showed slimness but also a curviness that most girls would die for, but also sturdy, you could tell she was able to hold her own in a fight. Her light blue eyes seemed to show a knowing glint that Kisuke couldn't quite figure, as if she knew something he didn't.

"I'm sorry but I don't think we have been introduced, I'm Captain Kisuke Urahara of the 12th division, and I believe I can see just from watching Ai that she must really love her food,"

Saki chuckled softly, like a loving mother would of her daughter in a sign of affection, "My name is Saki Takeda, I'm head chef among the kitchen staff, and believe me when I say, Ai actually daydreams about steak, but that's only if she is ravenous like this morning,"

"I see, so you know Ai well then?" Kisuke inquired, he thought that maybe he could find out more about his beautiful third seat with the help of a close friend of Ai's.

"As a matter of fact I do, I suppose you could say her frequent visits to the dining hall when no one else is around is what got us talking. I remember when I first met that young girl when she had became a Shinigami after graduating like it was yesterday, and you know I could tell you all about it this evening when my shift is over, and more if you'd like," she said all this with a kind smile on her face, she saw the way Kisuke looked engrossed in her words, like they were the most important for him to hear right now. She knew he had an attraction for her sweet little Ai.

"Um, s-sure, ok, I'll come back here later, what time is that?" Kisuke was eager to jump at the option of knowing more about the mysterious Ai; he sensed that he wouldn't be able to get it so easily from the source of his kindling affection firsthand, she seemed cold and distant, like it would take a lot of convincing to get her to talk about herself.

"6 o' clock is when I get off, so just meet me back here, we'll be able to sit and chat about everything then, ok dear?"

"Yeah, ok I guess I'll see you then, I have quite a bit of paperwork piling up," he turned to leave, eager to meet with Saki and talk with her later, but as soon as he got to the exit, he quickly turned and made his way back to the counter, Saki was still standing there with an amused expression on her face.

"I almost forgot, could I get a jug of water please?" he said, sounding flustered and sheepish at his request, he felt stupid now.

"Of course darling I'll be just a tick," and with that Saki vanished into the commotion that was unwhirling behind her, everyone was busily trying to get all of the food prepared for lunch.

As quick as she was gone, she reappeared before him with a jug of freshly poured water with ice and a sliced lemon. Kisuke took it eagerly, said his thanks and farewell, and as he turned around he stole a glance to where Ai had been sitting, she was up and making her way back to the counter to drop off her dishes, it had only been a few minutes since she started eating, and Kisuke was surprised at how fast she really ate. She sure could put it away. She still looked as beautiful as she had done yesterday, when he held her in his arms, with a peaceful expression replacing her arctic one and filling her striking face.

Ai hadn't realised that Kisuke had entered the dining hall, but when she had finished her food and looked up, returning to the world, she saw that Kisuke was talking with Saki, and Saki had a look on her face that showed she was scheming something, she had no clue what, and she didn't care to let it bother her.

Ai made her way up to the counter with Kisuke turning to leave, for the second time.

Ai bowed her head slightly, her earlier embarrassment slowly returning, and said "Captain Urahara, I was just having my breakfast, and if you will excuse me, I will be attending to my duties now," she placed her plates on the counter, and quite briskly walked away, she didn't want him see her blush, even it was the slightest of blushes the world has ever seen.

Kisuke just sort of stood there, not really given the chance to reply, as Ai left as quickly as she could, like he had the plague. He looked over to Saki, who looked like she was holding back a laugh; it took all of her effort.

"I wonder what that was all about, she didn't even say bye to you, Saki, is there something on my face?" Kisuke noticed how Ai seemed to be avoiding her captain's gaze, and he couldn't guess what the reason behind that was.

"Goodbye, Captain, and don't you worry about a thing honey, it will come to light soon," Saki said all this in as mysterious a voice she could muster, she could easily see what was going on between them, even if they had only just met. Saki was well versed in the ways of body language, facial expressions, voice change, and anything of the sort. She was a very perceptive woman, who had been bought up with a father who was part of the Onmitsukido, and so she knew combat, and interrogation techniques. Even if she hadn't gone down that particular career path.

"I'll see you later Saki," Kisuke said with a nervous edge, he didn't know what Saki was talking about, but he was going to find out.

* * *

(Kisuke's POV)

Kisuke went through the day painfully slowly, filling out his mind numbing paperwork. His mind drifting to Ai every now and then. He was excited to find out more about the young girl. And he knew nothing could come of his affections, even if she ever felt the same way, there was quite the age gap between them and then there was the scandal of a Captain and his Third seat. But then, he'd seen it in her eyes yesterday, when they had shook hands, they seemed to shine with wonder as their skin touched, like she felt the same bolt of electric charge that ran through him. Then there was this morning, he was sure he saw her blush underneath her already reddened face from that punch yesterday.

There's a thought. He hadn't caught any sign of his lieutenant having come back to the barracks after her fleeing yesterday. He hadn't felt her spirit pressure, and so she must have just been sulking somewhere all night and morning. He had spoken to Captain Hirako yesterday morning in the captain's ceremony, who had felt obligated to give Kisuke some facts about his Lieutenant, and third seat.

When Ai had graduated from the Academy and became a Shinigami, she entered into the 12th Division, and she had apparently not been happy with this decision. She wanted to become an unseated member of the 13th Division, with her father, who Kisuke had found out yesterday to be Captain Ukitake of the 13th Division. She had become more stressed and worried about her father with the separation, and had become depressed, which meant she was colder towards everyone, even her Uncle. Then Hiyori, who was third seat at the time, started talking with Ai, and sort of adopted her as her younger sister. She felt obligated to look out for Ai and guide her. Ai also had an affect on Hiyori, her icy personality was able to cool Hiyori's fiery temper, almost instantly. And so, Kisuke was guessing that Hiyori hitting Ai would indeed be a big deal for Hiyori, Ai didn't seem surprised by this reaction, Kisuke remembered, as if she had been expecting it or had experienced it before.

The day seemed to drag for Kisuke (with the memory of Ai wearing barely nothing from this morning stuck in his mind), but finally half 5 came, and he made his way over to the dining hall, to grab some dinner before his meeting with Saki.

When he got there he saw that were but a few stragglers left, just finishing up their meals, and some departing.

He got a plate of food from the counter, noticing that Saki was invisible among the crowded kitchen, probably cleaning up. He ate his food as fast as he could, had a refreshing glass of water, and waited patiently at his table, letting his food digest, for when Saki would get off work.

Finally, finally, Saki appeared from the now empty kitchen, 6 on the dot. She sat down at the table in the seat opposite the young blonde haired captain. Her face seemed to shine with eagerness to tell him all she knew, and also seemed to have an air of mystery about her that Kisuke couldn't pinpoint.

"Well, hello Captain Urahara dear, and how was your day?" Saki greeted him, Kisuke immediately felt comfortable around Saki, he knew she was older than him, and she seemed so motherly he couldn't help but feel drawn to her calming and loving aura.

"Evening Saki, my day was slow as ever, paperwork is hardly fun and games, and you can drop the titles, just call me Kisuke" he said in a cheery voice, he really liked this woman, and had his usual jovial grin on his face. "how was your day in the kitchen?" he thought it polite to ask.

"Oh, very well Kisuke dear. It was as busy as always, I felt like I was running around like a headless chicken in there" and she jerked her thumb back towards the kitchens, rolled her eyes payfully, her smile still intact. "Well lets get to business shall we? Now you would like to learn a bit more about my darling Ai I gather?"

"Um, well, yeah, I guess," Kisuke suddenly started to feel nervous, he wasn't so sure whether this would seem like the actions of a stalker, but then it's never stopped him before. Also, the fact that she seemed to be an over protective mother didn't slip by him either.

"Okay then dear, well let's start from the beginning shall we?" she suddenly lowered her voice, "And do not worry about a little thing honey, you are not being a creeper, just getting intel on your Squad member, and it was me who offered wasn't it,"

Kisuke was surprised by the sudden comment, it was as if she could read his mind. But he felt reassured that he was indeed not a creep. Every cloud has a silver lining.

He chuckled and said, "Heh, I guess not, well then you were saying, about the beginning.. ?"

"Ah yes, well, you see, before Ai had even become a shinigami, I knew of her, seeing as she was the daughter of a captain. And everyone knew of the tragic story of his wife, she was a Shinigami too, and was killed in battle by a hollow," her eyes turned sorrowful, and her face became sombre at the memory. "Her mother was a truly beautiful woman, and Ai is the perfect depiction of her mother and her father, she has the best traits from both of them in one being. Her mother's strong warrior personality, love and fierce protection of her family, her father's compassion, and kindness to all people, she can see the good in anyone, and avoids using violence towards her fellow Shinigami. Although, this may all sound strange to you, your first impression of her, well anyone's first impression of her, would be that she's cold and closed off from everyone, no feeling, no emotion. It's only because she sees wearing your emotions on your sleeve a sign of weakness, and make you more prone to getting hurt. She finds it hard showing emotion, even a smile seems to hurt her face, it's only because she hasn't had a real reason to smile in a long time." she paused, wondering if she was suddenly saying too much, but she wondered, she saw how Ai acted with Kisuke earlier, like it mattered what he thought of her if he saw her blushing, she wondered whether he could change Ai for the better. She even saw in his face, there was compassion there for Ai's misfortune, and he had eager eyes for all this new information. She continued,

"I suppose the main cause for her arctic demeanour was her mother's death, she knew she was the only one to look after her father, and she made it her duty, even now, she makes sure she gets all her work done in record time, so she can visit her father. But you see, what everyone else thought, is what I thought also, everyone steered clear of Ai during her time in the academy, and when she became a Shinigami, she was too smart for them, and other Shinigami felt threatended, or just plain scared of her coolness. And then, when she'd come in here to eat her meals, I saw how her eyes shone with happiness, even if it was only towards food," she chuckled softly as she said this, her eyes as blue as the afternoon sky shining with affection for Ai,

"But then, just the fact that she's showing emotion at all means there's still some old spark there, waiting to become a flame. She always seemed so lonely, when she first became an useated Shinigami, she'd come into the dining hall, sitting at the table in the farthest corner of the room, on her own, and at first Shinigami would try sitting with her, not knowing who she was, but she'd give them her coldest glare and they would be on their way, after a while, no one bothered trying to sit with her anymore, and would just walk past her, some not noticing her, and some looking fearful of her. And so, she began coming to the dining hall too early, so she could sit on her own, peacefully. That gave me my chance to start talking to her. I made sure I had something already prepared, from her previous visits she showed me she was fond of steak, she had it with almost every meal, I got it out for her, and her eyes, I'll never get over it, she looked like a child on christmas morning, I could see she thought no one noticed or cared for her. And she pretended to act like she didn't care either, but I knew better. I told her if she wanted I would have her food prepared for every meal, and if she wanted I could join her, she seemed speechless." She finished then and quietly murmered, "ah that poor young girl, going through all of that trauma on her own, with her father ill the time she had to do some growing pretty quickly, she may seem to be older than her age, but really she is still only a nineteen year old girl,"

Kisuke had listened to every word intently, and suddenly realising the reason for Ai's coolness towards everyone, he suddenly felt he had a more of an understanding for Ai, and he wanted to know more.

"Wow, she's really only nineteen? I mean I knew she was young, but I didn't think she would be that young, and how she managed to cope with all that in her past I do not know," he was in awe at Ai's strong personality to deal with all her problems and still be a great Shinigami he knew she was, even if he only met her yesterday.

Saki smiled at Kisuke, "Oh, trust me when I say, she really is a strong young woman, and has her own way of coping with these tragedies, and thats keeping her emotions muted, and there is of course her food. You know I have plenty of stories to tell you about Ai, if you'd like I could tell you one now, I know we're running low on time," she seemed eager to tell Kisuke some more about Ai, and Kisuke was quick to agree.

"Of course, it'd be great to hear some more about her,"

"Well, it was a few years ago now, but Ai had come back from a mission in the Rukongai and was pretty badly injured, she couldn't stand the thought of being cooped up in squad 4, but Shinji was having none of it, he wouldn't let her leave if his life depended on it. But that's Shinji for you, very protective of Ai, they're best friends you know."

"No I didn't know that,"

"Well, now you know," she laughed softly, "They really are quite the pair, and so Shinji wouldn't let her leave her bed until she was fully healed, but this is Ai we're talking about, and Ai is too strong willed to listen to anyone. So, she decided to humour Shinji, her father and Kyoraku for two nights, and on the third night, she managed to slip by her warden, and limp all her way to the dining hall, she went through the entrance to the kitchens, and cooked herself some steak. That was all she wanted, it seems like nothing special to you and any outsider, but it was special to Ai, she could not bear a second longer to live without her steak. The next morning I came to work, and found her sat at a table asleep, an empty plate in front of her. I woke her up and asked what she was doing here since she is meant to be at the hospital, but thats when Shinji and Kyoraku turned up followed by his Lieutenant, Lisa Yadomaru, and asked her the same question, all in worried and relieved voices, and Ai said, in all seriousness, "I just wanted some steak, whats the problem?"" Saki and Kisuke started laughing at that, Kisuke could not believe that Ai would really slow her healing down just for some steak. But she did.

They calmed down some, and Saki said, "Well, that's enough for tonight Kisuke sweetheart, I'd be happy enough to tell you more tomorrow? Same time?" Her face showed she already knew his answer.

"Yeah, that would be great, and you're right it is getting late, I'll see you tomorrow Saki. Thank you for tonight," It had already been an hour, he wanted to have a peaceful walk tonight, to get all of this new information straightened out in his head.

"Alright honey, goodnight, have pleasant dreams," She pecked him on the cheek, and made her way out of the dining hall, followed by a blonde haired captain, who seemed to hold more affection towards his third seat than he had earlier.

* * *

Ai spent the whole day doing nothing of interest, just her paperwork, and Hiyori's seeing as she hadn't turned up last night. Her bed hadn't been slept, and her work in the Captain's office, untouched.

When the day was finally coming to an end, she was making her way to her favourite overgrown cherry blossom tree. Just so she could think, and get her thoughts unjumbled. She sat beneath it, crossed legged, and closed her eyes. Just thinking. What is all this whirling of emotion inside of her? Like a tornado waiting to burst forth into a hurricane, her emotions were getting the better of her, and her logic was nowhere to be seen.

Her oh, so lovely zanpukto decided to interrupt at this moment, not wanting to waste the perfect moment to speak her mind.

_**Get this straight in your head mistress, you are finally unravelling all of those emotions you've kept locked up for so long. You are certainly not used to them, and may not know how to react to them, or even know how to show them, but that is to be expected young one, you are not expected to be a master at everything. For most people you're age finally admitting to feelings like love and happiness is hard-**_

_Please Tsuyakeshi ten no Megami, I understand what you're trying to explain, but leave me to my thoughts alone, I will decide what emotions I feel and what I do not. _

_**Of course mistress.**_

Ai was then left in peace, to think and find understanding. But she couldn't. She knew her Zanpukto was right. She was always right. Ai just couldn't admit it.

After what seemed to be a long day, Ai decided to call it a night, she made her back to her room, and as soon as her head hit the pillow, she was out.

* * *

**Well there you have it! Ai and Kisuke are starting to realise they like each other, and hiyori is too busy sulking someplace to notice, but what will happen when she does? will she be happy, or will it just have her resentment and anger grow to be too much? Keep reading and you'll find out! There may be more OC's joining the story soon, ooooh exciting! Review please :)**

**Tsuyakeshi ten no Megami- Goddess of the Frosted Heavens, I thought that an ice/snow Zanpukto would suit Ai's personality, although she may contradict it later on, and in this story I've made her be the strongest ice/snow zanpukto instead of Toshiro, sorry to any Toshiro fans out there (even though I myself am one! :O).. **

**Happy reading! x**


	4. Love sick puppy

**Disclaimer: Ai (c) me, Bleach (c) Tite Kubo-Sama, storyline (c) me**

* * *

It had been a few weeks since Kisuke Urahara had become the captain of the twelfth division, and in that time a lot had changed.

Hiyori let off her steam that night she had punched Ai, she couldn't face anyone, not after that. After a few days, she decided it was time to make an appearance, she found that even Shinji was worried for her, which had shocked her quite a bit. It took some time, but she finally, and grudgingly, learned to live with the fact that Kisuke was her captain, although she would never fully accept it.

Then there's Ai. Well over the course of a few weeks her feelings for Kisuke had grown stronger, but she didn't have a clue how she could act on them. She was scared more than anything. Scared that she had no experience with feelings. Scared of what it would do to Shinji if he knew, scared of what Hiyori would do if she knew. More importantly, scared of Kisuke not feeling the same way.

She had tried keeping her distance from him, only seeing him when deemed necessary, and when she would see him, she kept the conversation short, not wanting to let on her feelings.

Little did she know Kisuke was feeling the exact same thing. His feelings for the black beauty had grown considerably, especially since he had been having his meetings with Saki discussing the object of his affections.

Even though he knew Ai would most likely never speak about herself, firstly since she never stayed near him too long to speak with him, and secondly she didn't exactly seem one for conversation in the first place, but he still couldn't help feeling that he should be hearing everything he's being told from the actual person.

That wasn't exactly going to happen since Ai would always run away at any chance she got. This had saddened him somewhat, feeling like his love was one-sided. Yes, _love_. That is definatel what he felt whenever he looked into her green eyes, that always seemed to shine like emeralds. This meant him spending more time with his best friend Yoruichi Shihoin, and moping at every chance he got. Quite pathetic really.

With everything that has been going on, Ai had been spending more time with Shinji lately. Although, she felt a tad of regret that the feelings that were being conjured up by Kisuke were not for him, she couldn't help but see him almost all the time, the captain helped calm and soothe her. He was her safe harbour.

Right now though, she was sat on a bench in one of the many serene and picturesque gardens among the Seireitei, not really thinking much of anything really. Just sitting.

Kisuke flitted through her mind every now and then. He may seem like an oaf, and lazy, but Ai knew that he was a good captain, he had proved himself to her already, he got all his paperwork done on time, and he respected all of his subordinates. He was strong and handsome. He got nervous easily; Ai thought he looked cute when he was awkward, because he would start scratching his head and have that goofy grin on his face, which Ai loved. Ai liked everything about him. His beautiful grey eyes, his shaggy blonde hair, his broad jaw, his shoulders, his arms, his legs. Everything.

She was so caught up in her thoughts that she did not sense someone sit down next to her.

"I know what's going Ai," the soft voice startled Ai out of her thoughts, she recovered herself quickly, thinking they did not notice Ai's moment of weakness. She turned to see who had interrupted her. Who she saw did not surprise her.

"I do not know what you mean, Captain Shihoin," she said in her icy voice. The person who Ai was staring at was indeed Yoruichi Shihoin, Captain of the Second Division and Commander of the Onmitsukido. She was also Kisuke's best friend.

"I am not blind Ai Ukitake, I see the way you look at Kisuke, and the way he looks at you," she said with a sly smile on her face, making her suddenly look more feline. She was sat cross-legged facing Ai on the bench.

Ai didn't really know what to say, of course she could just pretend that she didn't know what Yoruichi was talking about, but this was _Yoruichi_, being in the Onmitsukido meant being good at interrogation, and everything in between. So she was could at identifying certain body language, facial expressions, voice change and such.

Also, the fact that Yoruichi had known Ai since childhood might have something to do with it. So, Yoruichi knew Ai well. _Very,_ well. Ai knew she wouldn't be able to get away with this. So she did what she did best.

She ignored her.

Facing forward, looking at nothing in particular, and just pretending she did not hear her.

Yoruichi laughed, "There's no point in denying it _or_ ignoring me Ai. You two are one in the same you know that? Not willing to admit how you feel, it's getting irritating you know, with Kisuke moping around my barracks like a love sick puppy. I know it's hard for you to show your emotions Ai, I've known you long enough to know that much. Ai, trust me when I say, being with Kisuke will do you some good I feel. He will help you to _feel_ again. Although, it looks like he's doing his job already." She finished with a soft smile on her face.

Ai's face suddenly, and unexpectedly, softened a little. She didn't look so, well, _frozen_, she had a warmer expression as she turned to look at Yoruichi. She decided to open up a bit. She owed her that much, she was like Ai's older sister (along with Hiyori).

"Yoru-neesan, I'm not used to feeling this way. I don't know what to do. I'm so confused, and inexperienced. You don't realise how hard this is for me, someone who isn't used to feeling _anything_. Just having it all locked away. Now it is starting to unlock, and it's so strange and new. What am I supposed to do?" as she said all this, she had such a vulnerable expression on her face; she honestly needed help with this.

Yoruichi's heart warmed, Ai hadn't called her that in a _long_ time. Also, the fact that she was asking advice at all, topped with her revealing some emotion on her face, just made Yoruichi smile softly at her.

She reached out and brushed Ai's hair out of her face, before taking a soft hold on her hand, which had been clenched tightly around her clothing, she smoothed it and Ai relaxed at the comfort, "Neechan, no one is experienced when it comes to love, and the only thing you _can_ do, is tell him how you really feel. Only then, will you gain some peace of mind, and only then will you finally accept your feelings."

"What if he doesn't feel the same way?" her face had the tiniest flicker of worry, before it was gone. She wasn't able to fully show her feelings, even with Yoruichi.

Yoruichi's smile widened, "Oh trust me when I say, he _definitely_ feels the same way. Do you realise how utterly miserable he's been lately?"

Ai didn't understand at first, but then she realised, her ignoring him as much as possible must have caused this. She didn't like that one of the people she cared about most, was the one she was indeed hurting.

"That's my fault, I've been ignoring him as much as I can lately, and the rare conversation we do have, I make sure are very short and to the point. I didn't want to let on my feelings, it seems I've only made matter worse. He probably thinks I hate him," she said with a hint of uncertainty in her voice. She looked to the ground.

"You two are really pathetic you know that?" Yoruichi said in a clipped tone. Ai's head snapped up at this. She looked back into Yoruichi's eyes.

"He's not telling you how he feels and just being depressed, and you're giving up before you've even tried. I _know_ he loves you, and I _know_ you love him."

She got up, and was dragging Ai up with her, since she was still holding her hand.

"My work isn't going to do itself. So, I'm telling to you to go see Kisuke by tomorrow morning. I'll come by your room, and if it comes to light that you haven't done anything, then I'll make sure you do myself." She said with a stern look.

"Well if it's so important for me to tell Kisuke how I feel, then why don't you tell Captain Kuchiki?" Ai replied, her usually icy voice in place.

Yoruichi's eyes widened, and she seemed speechless for a second, Ai smirking inwardly. She recovered herself, and after finding her voice said, "That isn't the point right now, we are thinking about _you_, not me."

"Why do you care so much?"

The chocolate skinned beauty's golden eyes softened, "I care because you are my little sister, and I just want to see you happy again." with that she pecked Ai on the cheek, and flash stepped away.


	5. Those three words

**Disclaimer: Ai (c) me, storyline (c) me, Bleach (c) Tite Kubo-Sama**

* * *

Ai couldn't stop thinking about her conversation earlier that morning with Yoruichi. She had already finished her work, and Hiyori was sent by Kisuke to tell her that she could have the day off anyway, seeing as she seemed to be working harder than usual. So for the rest of the day she lay on her bed, debating whether to just get up, walk straight to the captain's quarters and tell him how she feels. Many times that day she got up and walked to her door, her hand always hovering over the doorknob. She just couldn't bring herself to do it.

Until that night.

She got up off of her futon, out of her room and down the short corridor to the captains quarters. She hesitated outside his door, as the implications of what she was about to do hit her in the face. A third seat and a captain? In the same division? That was one of the most scandalous scenarios among the Shinigami possible. She was about to ruin Kisuke's reputation that he had just created as a new captain, even among Hiyori, and her future reputation before it had even been created. Then suddenly none of that mattered.

What if she had been misreading his actions? The thought of being rejected and feeling like an absolute fool was spinning through her mind. She decided to put all those thoughts aside, and took a deep breath. She knew she was going to wake him but she didn't care. That didn't matter right now. She knocked.

The door opened, and Kisuke was stood there surprised that someone had woken him up at this late hour, he rubbed his eyes and his vision became clear and he saw who stood before him. She had the blackest hair, as dark as the night that surrounded them, that he had been craving to touch. The deepest, sea green eyes with flecks of blue within them; he always seemed to lose himself in them. The creamiest pale skin that looked so soft and delicate, it shone in the moonlight; his fingers twitched to caress it. She had plump, pink lips; he had been dying to feel against his own. The slim, tall build, that looked strong and sturdy for battle, but it also held an elegance and softness that he had wanted to embrace.

This woman was the one he had been unable to stop thinking and fantasising about since he had met her, and she was standing before him in her night gown, with a look of determination on her beautiful face.

She walked forward, forcing Kisuke back into his room, and slid the door closed behind her. "This is one of the most illogical scenarios I could have ever put myself in, but that's just it. When it comes to feelings and emotions and most people, namely you, logic doesn't seem to count, I have never felt this way about anyone before and I am very inexperienced with it and I do not even know what it is exactly, and I have felt lost these past weeks with no logic to guide me. For once I am doing what I want, right now I am not listening to my head _or_ heart, but both. I do not care about the consequences that my actions will lead to in the end." She said all this in a rush, whilst looking at the object of her affection in the eye, which happened to widen more and more throughout her speech.

She stepped forward. Not needing to tilt her head or stand on her tiptoes, she touched her lips to his. Testing the waters for his reaction. It happened to be exactly what she expected.

He wrapped his arms around her waist, and kissed her back. His lips were so warm and soft, she lost herself to the feeling, it was more than she expected. One hand found its way to the back of his head, gripping his oh so soft blonde hair; it felt like heaven to her fingers. The other latched itself onto his back, her fingers digging into his skin. He didn't seem to mind, he moaned into her mouth. He took this chance to explore her perfect body, every curve, every hair on her head; it felt like silk. They both relished in the moment until Ai had broke the heavy kiss, both of them gasping.

For the first time in her life, Ai smiled, but it was an elated smile, soft and adoring, all her feelings for the strong and beautiful man in her arms were shown in that one, single smile. He responded with a grin. But not his usual goofy grin, this grin was reflecting everything she felt back to her. She saw everything in that smile. And then he laughed.

"I don't see what is amusing," her smile never leaving her face. She tried adding her usual coolness to her voice, only to fail. Miserably. He laughed even harder. She began to chuckle, which she had only ever done with venom, when she had a 'disagreement' (she always called them that, which would make the person on the receiving end of her quips and intelligence all the more irate… that would make her chuckle more), then she started to giggle, until she was also full out laughing and snorting like he was (both of which she hadn't done since she was a little girl, before her mother died).

They had lost their grip on each other and had to hold their own sides. She hadn't needed to ask why they're laughing so hard. She knew. It was from the pure relief that they both felt the same way. That they had finally opened up to their own feelings. Realising that what they had gotten themselves into was so scandalous they didn't care. It felt a huge weight had been lifted from Ai's shoulders.

When they finally calmed down, Kisuke was the first to speak, "Look, Ai-"

"I already know what you're going to say, you are my taichou and I am your third seat, I know everyone will believe it is scandalous, but to be perfectly honest I do not care about what any outsiders may think, that maybe I am trying to climb the theoretical ladder in the Gotei to get a better position and such... All I care about is being here, with you,"

Kisuke didn't say anything and didn't move as the tall and glorious goddess walked slowly toward him. He had no will power while she had that smouldering look in her bright, sea green eyes, which clearly showed she was not about to give up on him. And she wasn't.

She planted her soft and delicate hands on Kisuke's face, which looked like it had a defeated expression on, but that hint of seriousness he rarely liked to show.

"You know, I was just going to say I love you..." He declared with a soft smile. He never said anything that sounded so _right, _and having her here and now in his arms, really did feel right.

"And I love you," She replied, her smile never faltering, she felt her heart beating faster. She never understood people when they spoke of love, she never understood the appeal. Why be tied down by someone and these strong emotions? They would only lead to you being vulnerable, and easy pickings when it comes to enemies using something against you. Now she finally understood.

For the second time that night she kissed him. But this time with zeal, she suddenly felt a hunger for him. Her hands gripped his hair, his hands wound them self round her waist, slid down her hips, along her thighs, and up, lifting her night gown over her head, she complied. He broke the kiss for a chance to gaze upon the smooth, athletic, and strong body he held in his arms, she was so beautiful; she almost glowed. She was nothing of this world; she was a goddess. His goddess. He wasn't about to let her go.

Ai couldn't stand it. It was torture, really. Kisuke was just looking at her with an admiration in his eyes, with his hands exploring her now naked body, she took this opportunity to slide her hands from his face, down his neck to his shoulders, and push the cloth that had been covering off his broad and muscled physique. She needed him more than ever. He found refuge on her toned thighs, and wrapped her long limbs around his waist, carrying her to the bed.

Their naked bodies lay as one on the bed, moving in sync with the other, planting kisses where they could reach, and moving their hands across every part of the others body, as if to memorize every curve, every muscle, every hair. Their soft sighs and pleasurable moans were all that filled the quiet moonlit night.

* * *

**Awwww! They finally admitted their feelings for each other, and sealed the deal ;) Hope you enjoyed it! Sorry if I disappointed all you perverts out there who thought a lemon was coming, and believe I would have love to write that (:O!) but I'm not good at them...**

**Anyways be on the look out for the next chapter! Review plz XD**


	6. The morning after

**Disclaimer: bleach-verse and charries souly belong to Kubo-sama, Saki, Maka and Ai belong to me XD**

**I know this is long overdue, but hey, something's better than nothing! :D I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

When Ai awoke the next the morning it was in a happy daze. And to the sound of heavy snoring. That was the noise that had woken her up. The snorer was beneath her on his back with her lying on his muscled chest, almost as if it had been chiselled from stone.

Today, she realised, was a Sunday, which meant she had no work to do and had the day free. She was almost certain that he had the day free too, he may seem like a lazy oaf, but she knew he was committed to his duties as a captain, and tried to do all of his paperwork on time. But then she was _almost_ certain, he did sometimes lack. That was only because of his thriving need to invent and research, and so that distracted him. Sometimes.

She moved from his chest to the bed, so she could lie on her side, leaning on her elbow. Just gazing at his peaceful face. A small smile entered her lips (she still wasn't used to doing it, and it felt a bit uncomfortable on her face), the one expression only Kisuke could bring out on her usually hard and icy surface. It may have been an exaggeration earlier when she had thought that his snoring was really that bad, but in actuality, it was a soft noise, she didn't mind the sound of it.

Her hand reached over and started tracing soft patterns along his arm, up to his shoulder, along his chest and down to his sculptured abs. She left her hand there, just tracing tenderly along his skin. Marvelling at the smoothness, it felt strong like marble, but warm. If that even makes sense.

Suddenly his snoring stopped, he sighed, and his right hand reached up and took hold of Ai's left. He opened his eyes and looked over to the young beauty lazing by his side, propped up on one elbow, with a small smile playing along her lips. He reached his spare hand out to cup her cheek. Her usually wintry skin filled with a summery glow at his touch.

"Good morning" Ai said softly, but blissfully.

Kisuke had a tender smile of his own, "Good morning… did last night really happen?" he still thought he was dreaming.

"Well, I was beginning to wonder, but your snoring was loud enough to bring me back to reality" she gently amused, she still wasn't used to humour (unless it was dry and sarcastic), she was getting better. Something else bought to the surface by Kisuke that she thought she had lost forever.

"I do not snore," Kisuke huffed playfully. He was still getting used to the fact that these reactions that came from Ai were caused by _him_. He had watched her when she had conversations with other squad members, Hiyori, Shinji, and her other friends, even her father and Saki (he wasn't a creeper or anything), and she never showed the slightest emotion, just frost, and when she did, she did it with a dry wit.

Then the few conversations they had had together, her expression would soften, at first he wouldn't have noticed, but as they grew to know each other more, he began to notice the slightest gentleness in her features and voice. He revelled in the feeling that _he_ was the one who bought those reactions out of her, who melted her wall of ice. But last night when she had full out laughed alongside him, that was spectacular, and something _he_ was the first to see.

She was comfortable with him now more than ever, now that she knew he shared her feelings, after everything they did last night, and she felt as if she could really let herself go, (which in her case was a small smile, but give it time, that laughter the night before was a one off, she wasn't used to it enough to try again, two days in a row) for the first time in a long time, she was… _happy_.

"Ask everyone else in Seireitei and prove me wrong," she released her hand from his grip and playfully (rigidly is more like it, but she tried, God only knows she tried) poked him in his side. Which earned a wince from Kisuke. She sat up and retrieved both her hands into her lap, protecting him from more of her 'playfulness'.

"I'm sorry. I'm still not used to this," she tried saying softly, but sounding strained as her reflex to nervousness to become colder still than her normal ice was threatening to appear.

"Hey, honey, it doesn't matter, you don't have to shield yourself from me just because of one lousy poke in the rib," he said with such a kindness that Ai felt immediately relieved, she didn't know why, she knew he wouldn't ditch her just because she found it hard to show emotion, not after last night. And he would be used to it by now as she had been quite cold toward him in the beginning, but she was sat with him now, on his bed, naked. That meant _something_.

He grabbed her hands, and pulled her towards him, she complied. As her head lay to rest on his shoulder, with her body resting at his side, he slid his left arm around her shoulders, as the right found solstice on her waist. She rested her hand on his chest, tracing his skin delicately.

They both sighed a sigh of being at peace. Resting here together, with their exposed bodies managing to fit flawlessly as one.

Yoruichi grinning like a Cheshire cat at his window however, rudely interrupted the moment of peace.

Ai bought the duvet to cover her naked body, so fast in fact she was just a blur. This had Yoruichi laughing hysterically. Kisuke on the other hand, had a nervous smile on his face, and was also trying to cover his um, _manly_ parts.

"**NEE-SAN!** _What do you think you're doing here?_" Ai screeched in distress, something Kisuke had never experienced, and Yoruichi hadn't seen in a _long_ time.

Yoruichi had finally calmed down and spoke cheerfully, "Why I just happened to be passing by and I thought I'd check in to see if you fulfilled our deal… It seems you did more than I bargained for, but hey! At least you two won't be acting like love-sick puppies now!" before Ai could get up and smack her; the shunpo master was gone, her laughter echoing in the distance.

Ai just growled from her spot on the futon, while Kisuke stroked her back.

"Don't mind her Ai, come back down here," she lay back down with him and they fell asleep almost instantly.

Saki's morning wasn't exactly reflecting the blissfulness of the two love birds, there was a flu going around and so she was short on staff, which meant she would be working extra hard and doing too many things at once, while barking as many orders as she could to the few kitchen crew that were _not_ ill. She also had to call in the staff that would have had that day off, but annoyingly it still wasn't enough.

Just as she felt she was coming to the end of her tether, lunchtime rolled around, and there was only Maka serving, and with everyone else on the ovens or in the freezers, she was needed at the serving counter. Even though it was a Sunday, apparently no one was merciful that day as practically _every_ Shinigami decided to be working, and all wanted lunch.

Her and Maka were serving as quickly and efficiently as they could, but when Saki glanced up she noticed the queue had grown drastically, and more and more were still piling in, most seeing the queue and just sitting down, waiting for it die down a bit before they got their food.

She quickly checked her watch for the time and noticed it was only twenty minutes passed noon, and she was already working herself to the bone to get everyone's food served, she dreaded to think what she would be like in another hour's time, let alone when she gets off at eight this evening, she was going to be _extremely_ exhausted by the time she was finished. She was going to have to stay later to help with the cleaning and such since they were short on staff. She wiped her forehead of sweat, before getting back to serving.

When she looked back up a familiar face stood before her, and she felt herself falter for a moment, this was something that happened every single time she served this one man. He was much taller than her, but then again nearly everyone was, with long pure white hair that looked so soft like velvet, she always had a yearning to stroke it, kind green eyes, and flawless, pale skin.

This was the man Saki had fallen for when she first started out at Seireitei, the first man she had ever served when she became a kitchen member. He was Ukitake Jyuushiro, captain of the tenth division.

* * *

**Well I have to say I am very proud of this chapter! And who expected a romance to possibly blossom between Saki and Jyushiro? Needless to say however, it was in fact shorty35565 who gave me the idea when she kindly reviewed an earlier chapter, and I decided to fulfil it! XD**

**Review please :)**


	7. Of flowered Kimonos and Stalkers

**Disclaimer: I disclaim.**

**Ai and Saki are mine though ;D**

* * *

"Good morning, Ukitake-Taichou, what can I get for you?" Saki said, trying to put on a cheerful manner despite feeling exhausted already.

He smiled, oh she loved that smile, "Saki, like I tell you every time we see each other, call me Jyuushiro, we do not need formalities,"

"Of course, gomen Jyuushiro, what would you like?"

He made his simple order of chicken noodles before sitting at the captain's table set at the far side of the dining hall where the windows were, well with the serving counter facing the far wall; the table was on Saki's right.

She didn't have time to get lost in her thoughts however, because there were hundreds of Shinigami to be served, and little time to do it in.

After serving a few more customers, she was finally graced with the object of her affections' best friend, Kyoraku Shunsui- Taichou of the eight division, smiling his jovial smile as usual, clad in his pink, flowered ladies kimono draped over his shoulders, his captain's haori and standard Shinigami uniform underneath, his straw hat sat atop his head, even in doors. He had no manners and Saki, being the typical mother-hen she was, was forever tsking him and his blatant disregard for etiquette.

"Hello there, Saki, how are you fairing on this fine day?" he said nonchalantly, as always.

"Shunsui, does it really look like I'm doing well? I'm short staffed, and it's a Sunday!" she replied exasperatedly, dishing up his food without asking what he wanted, he always wanted the same anyway. She didn't feel bad for her ranting because she was a good friend with the captain, so she knew he wouldn't mind.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that, but what's wrong with it being Sunday, may I ask?"

She sighed heavily, "No one works on a Sunday or at least not _many_, so why today? The day I'm short staffed and everybody who is everybody wants to work and have lunch!" she gave him his plate, a little forcefully, and stole another glance at the queue, which was actually considerably shorter, maybe there was hope after all. She had even forgotten her usual scolding for his wearing his hat indoors with all the stress she was under.

"It won't be so bad…" he leaned forward, and spoke in a sly tone, "Anyways, let's get to the point shall we? You've been fawning over old Jyuushiro for how many years now? I know he's crazy about you too, so just go for it," he winked and smiled.

Saki snapped her head back, shocked more than anything, but then what was she to be shocked about? She was never really good at hiding her emotions, she was just too easy to read, blushing brightly she said, "Just go eat your lunch!" and she pushed his shoulder lightly, brushing off his statement and questions, not wanting to satisfy him with an answer, but maybe that was answer enough for him.

Then she remembered, "Oh and take off that hat!" he just laughed, but took it off anyway, he had been on the wrong side of her before and didn't want to experience that again.

Saki set to work swiftly again, unable to get the Taichou's words out of her head.

Shunsui chuckled to himself as he sat down, placing his hat on the table, in his usual spot next to his best friend; the way Saki got so flustered so easily was just comical sometimes.

"What are you laughing at?" Ukitake looked over to his friend, a small smile on his face.

Shunsui shook his head; "Oh it's nothing…" he started eating his food, brushing off the question. Ukitake decided to think nothing of it, and got back to eating himself.

After only a few minutes though, and Shunsui couldn't help but speak up, although still in hushed tones, he didn't exactly want the nosy captains they were sat with to hear, and they _were_ nosy, "So, you going to make any moves on Saki yet?" his sly smile from earlier back in place.

Ukitake blushed slightly, "I…" he sighed, "I haven't thought about it," he looked down at his food. He literally _had_ been crazy about Saki for years now, but he never got the courage to move any further with their relationship not just because he feared rejection, but also because ever since Yumi's death he just hasn't been able to _think_ of any other women that way, let alone _date _one. It was just too hard for him to let go.

"I get what's going on here, really I do, you're too scared to move on from Yumi, but let me ask you this, if you do tell Saki how you feel, will you regret it more than if you don't?" He let that question hang in the air as he continued to eat his lunch, leaving Ukitake to his thoughts.

After yet, a few _more_ minutes, Shinji plopped down his seat opposite Shunsui and on Mugarama Kensei- Taichou's right.

Ukitake looked up, and noticed how Shinji didn't look as, well, Shinji, "Good afternoon Shinji-san,"

Shinji finally looked up from his meal, he didn't look like he wanted to eat it at all, "Yo, Ukitake-san, how're things?" he said, he sounded more happy than he looked.

"I'm doing fine, and yourself?"

He shrugged, "I s'pose I'm doing alright, just got a lot of work to do lately, nothin' I can't handle,"

And then Lisa popped up out of nowhere as she liked to do, in front of Ukitake and on Shinji's right, "He's been down in the dumps lately, because Ai-chan hasn't been spending enough time with him," she said matter-of-factly.

Shinji immediately resented this comment, "Hey! I have not! And besides this is the captain's table Lisa-san, so go sit someplace else, annoying other people,"

Everyone ignored him suddenly interested in Ai's recent behaviour, Ukitake turned thoughtful, "Yes, I agree she has been acting… _different_… I wonder why that is,"

"She's seems to be showing emotion more often lately, not so… Well, _icy_, as usual," Shunsui said, also thoughtful.

"I think it's her captain," Lisa spoke up this time, and all eyes fixed on her as she said that, everyone looking shocked that she had come to that conclusion.

"Would you care to elaborate, Lisa-chan?" Shunsui asked; his interest piqued.

"Well, if you think about it, it was around the same time Urahara-Taichou arrived that she started becoming _softer_, and after careful observations-"

"You mean _stalking_," corrected Shinji.

She ignored him and continued, "I have noticed that she is quite flustered around him… she even _blushes_," she said the last part in awe, as if they would never think it possible that Ai could do such a thing.

"Hm… You may be right there Lisa-chan…" Ukitake was lost in thought, he had seen her exiting his office a few times, and she did seem considerably flustered and her face tinged pink most of the time, he just guessed she was coming down with the flu. He smiled slightly, happy at the thought of his daughter finally holding feelings for someone.

"What was that? You mean Ai-chan is finally crushing on someone? Yaaaay~!" squealed a very loud and very annoying (for Kensei) Lieutenant, Mushiro, she had popped up next to Kensei sometime during the conversation going unusually unnoticed since she had taken high interest in the conversation and didn't even bother pesturing her grumpy Taichou.

Everyone was chattering happily about their frosty girl finally showing feelings, all except one. Shinji was noticeably gloomier now, and with good reason, he had been having his doubts, and to finally have his suspicions confirmed by someone else… Well that just made his situation all the more horrid really.

Shunsui chuckled, "Oh dear, sweet, little, old Ai, after all of, wait, _more_ than one hundred years, and she finally forms a crush, now that's just cute~," he paused, looking like he was thinking hard on something, "So hold up a second here," he turned to his Lieutenant, "Why would you stalk Ai in the first place? Or better yet, when did you even find the time?"

She pushed her glasses up her nose, and sighed, "Really sir? I _actually_ complete all of my paper work on time, and yours, and we've been low on missions lately, so I have had plenty of time, as for why… Well she is one of my closest friends and I thought something was wrong with her, so at the first sign of change in her behaviour, I decided to do some scouting,"

Shunsui couldn't help but laugh at that, oh his sweet little Lisa-chan never failed to impress, he was also happy to hear that his paperwork was done, not that he worried about it anyway.

Shinji abruptly got up, and taking his untouched food with him, he dropped off his meal, and left the dining hall. He couldn't stand hearing anymore about it. He knew wallowing in self-pity wouldn't do anything, so he decided to go straight to the source.

He _really_ needed to speak with Ai.

After the incident with Ai (when she punched her), Hiyori didn't want to see much of her at first, she just felt so _guilty_ and _horrible_ and _traitorous_ it was unreal. So for a week or so after that scenario, she stayed out Ai's way, and of course her _captain's_ way. By now though, everything is fine between her and her sister, and they both said their much needed apologies, Ai's rudeness and harsh lecture, and Hiyori's punch, and put the past behind them.

The same can't be said for Urahara-Taichou though. She still hadn't accepted him as her captain, even after a month, and still hadn't gotten around to apologising for her behaviour on that first day. She didn't plan to either.

So, it had been month since then, and during that month up until her present time, she was not the only one to notice changes in Ai.

She noticed how she spoke with a softer tone, probably not noticed by anyone else, but certainly Hiyori anyway, her eyes showed more emotion than before instead of just looking like balls of ice, and she would even blush slightly when she would see her leaving the captain's office, or even when she was with the captain. When she would see her _with_ captain though, was when she was strangest.

She would never really look him in the eye, and she had at first wondered if that was due to her power not being under proper control, but then that would make her think, _Ai has the __**best**__ control over her power __**at all times**__, she would never lose her concentration that easy,_ so that reason was out of the question, but then when weighed up with other facts such as constant blushing, _fidgeting_ (YES fidgeting! Only slightly though), and sometimes she would become extra cold seemingly to get herself under control again…

Ai had a crush on their captain.

That was Hiyori's conclusion, and she sure as hell was**not** happy about it.

Hiyori jumped from the tree she had been perching on, and stomped her through the Seireitei.

She _really_ needed to speak with Ai.

* * *

**Oooooohhhhh! Ai's "crush" has been revealed to her friends now! Go Lisa and her mad stal- I mean her mad "observational" skills XD**

**Please review, I'll love you long time! 3**


	8. Jealousy is an ugly thing

**Disclaimer: I disclaim. But I do own Ai Ukitake and Saki Takeda. **

**Wooooow! Long time no see huh guys? XD Sooorry about that, I started Uni at the end of September, and I've been preeeetty busy I can tell yah! So much drinking, so much work... Anyway! I haven't abandoned this story yet ;D **

* * *

"So what you're tryin' a tell me is that you love Captain Urahara? You're like _in_ love with him?" Was Shinji's not so intelligent response to what he had just heard from Ai.

Not twenty minutes ago he and Ai's other friends had been informed from none other than Lisa about Ai's seemingly small "crush" on her new captain. Lisa had just been proven wrong however, for it was not a simple "crush" affecting Ai, it was apparently "love". He inwardly scoffed.

They had known each other for no more than two minutes and had seemingly experienced "love at first sight". _Don't make me laugh!_ _How the hell could Ai fall for someone she had just met, when _I_ had known her for how many fuckin' years? He doesn't even fuckin' _know_ her! What the hell gives him the right to just waltz on in here and steal her fuckin' heart?_

His best friend just watched him calmly as he inwardly fumed, not showing any tell-tale signs of his currently silent ranting.

"Yes I am," her icy voice finally replied.

This time he scoffed out loud, and then burst into sudden laughter.

Emerald eyes briefly widened before she returned to her usually composed and unemotional state, Shinji's outburst completely unexpected.

"I do not see what is so funny, Shinji,"

He carried on for another two or so minutes, before calming down enough to speak, while his face still held a grin, although the grin itself held no signs of being happy at all, "'Course yah don't, Ai, because you are so obviously blinded by this "love" that you can't possibly see the funny side. You've known this guy for how long? A month? And you honestly expect _me_ to believe that you are in _love_? Ai… You couldn't possibly! How can you stand there at expect me to believe that! Yeah I thought you had crush, but this, _this, _I don't think you understand what you're feeling right now, you've closed yourself off to emotion for so long that you're turning a simple crush into something more!"

Ai stood and listened to Shinji's rant, and a sudden feeling the young Shinigami had never experienced before began to rear its ugly head. How could he just stand there mocking her? Ai spoke to him in confidence and her best friend threw it back in her face. She felt her face begin to flush, not with embarrassment, or ridicule.

Ai was _angry_.

The glacial raven was rarely angry, sure she would bite back with some fuel of her own if someone was stupid enough to pick the fight, which was already few and far between, it was only when someone was being particularly horrible to those she cared about, say Hiyori, _then_ she would get angry. Ai had never felt anger towards those amongst her inner circle, certainly not Shinji.

She took a few deep breaths, calming herself before she said or did something she knew she would regret later, and decided to take this time to try to observe her best friend before her. The blonde captain still held a smile on his face, but it was definitely not a friendly one, it was one filled with an acidic bitterness that could rival vinegar, his usually bright chocolate eyes were blazing with an emotion Ai was not familiar with, he held her in a piercing gaze, and she suddenly felt exposed, as if his eyes were digging deep into her soul. But there was an edge to them, an echo of his mocking words from those few seconds ago.

Ai couldn't believe he was really sending such a gaze at her, it hurt.

She finally spoke but it was a heavy heart, "I can't believe you, I thought you of all people, my best friend, would be actually be happy for me, and support me in this, I mean, after all these years…" her voice faded, and for once Ai was at a loss for words.

Shinji watched patiently as Ai went through her internal struggle, he saw the anger that flashed in her eyes, he was very observant when he wanted to be, she stiffened, and when she had finally calmed down, the anger was replaced with pain. It tore through his heart seeing that in her eyes, she even let on how hurt she was in her voice, it wasn't the strong, cold voice he was used to, it was one of vulnerability, sadness, pain. What he hated most of all though, was that _he_ was the one who had caused it.

He was ready for her anger, for a fight… but not this, he was a complete and utter asshole for causing this, he had spoken without thinking, letting his anger, shock and pure rejection speak for him in the heat of the moment.

With the shake of a head, he replied, "I'm sorry Ai, really I am… I just… I need some time to think about this," and with that he walked away.

Saki sagged into one of the chairs in the dining hall, sighing in relief that the day was finally done. It was nine pm, later than she anticipated finishing her day, but there was just so much to do, and with not enough hands to do it with. In front of her sat a small cup of sake, the brunette rarely drank, but on days like that day, well she felt she deserved a small token to relax her for her hard work.

She closed her eyes, her mind still playing the words of a certain captain in a straw hat and flower kimono had suggested earlier that day, she hadn't gotten it off her mind since.

_Maybe… Maybe I should tell Jyuushiro of my feelings for him… Damn, I'm such a wimp._

She took a sip of her beverage, all the while her mind reeling over whether she should actually confess to the object of her affections. She knew the white haired captain may not still be over the death of his wife, it was just so sudden and so tragic, and not even being able to say goodbye before his beloved was ripped away from him… Saki didn't know if she could get over that if she were in his place. At least if you had the chance to say goodbye then it could give you some closure, being able to accept that they were really gone.

Her mood dampened, Saki downed the last of her drink and headed home.

She had been for no more than five minutes, and as she turned a corner, she walked straight into a wall of fabric, with an "ooph," she feel backwards but quickly felt the strong arms of someone around her waist, holding her up.

Not bothering to look up she quickly bowed her head, "Gomenasai! I wasn't paying attention,"

The person chuckled, and Saki's eyes widened slightly, she knew that chuckle… She stood straight, and looked up into the eyes of the 'wall of fabric' she had bumped into, and sure enough, standing before her was none other than Ukitake Jyuushiro.

"Oh! Jyuushiro-san, gomenasai! I didn't see you there," she spoke in a rush, and felt her face heat up, she really hadn't been paying attention to her surroundings, she didn't even know if she was taking the correct route home, her father would have been so disappointed even now when she was a head chef he still expected her to be training and to be alert and ready at all times. Her mind had still been on the man in front of her, and darn! He just had to appear out of nowhere didn't he? While said frazzled woman was still debating on whether to confess her feelings.

He waved off her apology, "It's no big deal, Saki-san, and besides you helped me out a lot since it was you I was looking for just now," he smiled his charming smile, the one that bought Saki weak at the knees.

"Y-you were looking for me?" she mentally kicked herself for her stumble over her words, she was never usually this bad, she was usually very good at being able to hide her true feelings from Ukitake.

"I was indeed, I thought now would be a suitable time to catch you before you went home after work since the dining hall seemed so busy today, I just wanted to talk with you about something,"

"Sure, what would like to talk about?"

He looked around, before his eyes landed on something behind Saki, "How about we sit down in that garden?" he nodded in the general direction behind her, and when she looked back she was met with the most beautiful sight. The garden was filled with blooming sakura trees, there were so many, a big round pond was in the midst of all of the glorious trees and it had a koi fish fountain in the middle, there were a couple of benches thrown in amongst the gorgeous scene, and with the moonlight shining down giving everything a pale silver glow. It was simply magical. Saki also knew that this garden was one Kuchiki-Taichou's most treasured gardens, as if the trees weren't a dead giveaway, and she wasn't sure if he allowed many other Shinigami to leisure in them.

Saki gave Ukitake a sceptical look, "Would Kuchiki-Taichou mind?"

His smile never left his face, "Of course not, let's take a seat shall we?"

* * *

**So! You like? Yeah not much really going on in this chapter, just Shinji being a jealous watsit and Saki being procrastinating watsit haha~ Oooooooh~ I wonder what Ukitake wants to talk Saki about? ;) Review and tell me! :D**


	9. Love lasts a lifetime

**Disclaimer: I make no moneys from this, I do not own Kubo-sama's bleach-verse or characters, my night in a cell has proved this... All I wanted was Ukitake! Wahahahahaaaaaa! :C... *ahem* I _do_ own Ai, Saki and Yumi X3**

* * *

Saki sat down on the bench, with Ukitake following suit next to her, she noticed he sat closer than would be deemed necessary, not that she minded in the slightest, but she just found it odd. Actually everything about this night was odd, Jyuushiro never sought out Saki after work hours, he would only ever really speak to her when he was ordering his food, and if there was something urgent for him to speak to her about, or he just fancied a friendly conversation then he would still just find her on her breaks, unless it was a particularly busy day like today.

Well, that is what has become of their friendship now she supposed, it was not what it used to be. Saki had met Shunsui and Jyuushiro centuries ago, when they were all so young, with no worries in the world, it was the first week of Shino academy, and Jyuushiro and Saki found they were in all of the same classes, he introduced her to Shunsui, and then not one week later Shunsui introduced Nekozowa Yumi to the group. The four of them became inseparable.

It was not long before Jyuushiro and Yumi-chan had begun dating, they fell for each other almost instantly, back then Jyuushiro was actually quite confident with girls, he was the one to ask Yumi-chan out, she was quick to say yes. It was safe to say Saki was heartbroken at this new revelation, she had fallen for the white haired boy pretty quickly, and has kept her feelings hidden ever since, Shunsui, being the observant bugger that he is, knew of Saki's feelings before even she knew herself.

They were all put into separate squads and couldn't spend much time with each other anymore, it wasn't long before Saki decided that the path of the Shinigami, and Onmitsukudo were not for her, and she became a chef. Even then the four of them would try to make time for each other, until Yumi died, well that was the catalyst for Jyuushiro's illness, as well as his and Saki's friendship drifting away.

And that was how they got to where they are today, not even bothering to find each other anymore during the little free time they had, Yumi would be disappointed if she could see them now. Saki even rarely got to see Shunsui too.

She stared into his deep emerald eyes, they felt so intense with a different emotion swirling among the depths that she had not recognised in them before.

Jyuushiro tried wording what he wanted to say to the woman sat before him in his mind, and as he held the bright azure eyes in a steady gaze, glistening in the moonlight, along with obvious anticipation of waiting for what he could possibly want to speak with her about, he saw something in them that he had been too dense to notice before now, and he wondered how he had been so completely senseless and stupid. He must have caused her so much pain, to be burdened with such an emotion and not have them reciprocated…

Jyuushiro was finally able to see what had attracted him to Saki so much that it hurt, her long golden brown hair was tied in a messy ponytail, with her bangs hanging wild and free, framing her slim face, her cheeks held a rosy tint in them, she never wore make-up and he didn't think she needed to, she had a natural beauty that had eluded him for all of these years, the moonlight only added to her mystical splendour.

He was finally going to confess, but first…

"I was wondering if you noticed a change in Ai," As he spoke the anticipation dissipated, leaving disappointment in its wake, she had hoped for something else, she didn't know what he was supposed to say, she was just getting her hopes high for nothing. She should have known.

"Yes I have, and if I'm not mistaken it has something to do with that young taichou of hers, Kisuke,"

He nodded, "That seems to be the conclusion everyone has come to, well it was Yadomaru-fukutaichou, we had discussed it earlier today at lunch…" He gave an annoyed sigh, "How could I have not noticed? Everyone noticed bar me, her father! I should know her better than anyone, but lately it seems I do not even know her at all, the only times I even see her now are in my sick bed! If I can't even make time for my own daughter, I have no right to call myself a father," He looked away, a frown marring his usually calm features, he seemed very out of character at the moment with his frustrations.

Saki was surprised to say the least, but decided that right now what he needed was Saki's very own tough love, he didn't need someone to sugar coat his situation, he needed it stated to him point blank, with a solution to make it better in the long run. She got up onto the bench, her legs bent beneath her with her backside resting on her heels, facing him completely, he turned to her in her sudden change of position.

"You are right, maybe you haven't been a good father to her lately, maybe you haven't noticed those slight changes in your daughter that only _you_ should notice, but I _know_ Jyuushiro that you truly are a brilliant father, you bought up Ai to be the woman she is today, and the only thing you can do to rectify your current situation is to seek her out yourself, and have a _real_ conversation with her. Just about anything and everything! If you make time for her, then your bond will only grow stronger, so quit the sob stories and do something about it, or it will only get worse for the both of you,"

He smiled in amusement at the grown woman's little rant, her cheeks were flushed, and seeing as she had said all that in one breath she was panting lightly, "I see you still have the uncanny ability to tell it to me as frank and as bluntly as possible, but thank you, that was pretty much what I needed to hear, I shall do my best from now on, it's hard for me and my situation… but I'll try,"

She grinned, her teeth on full show, and it nearly took his breath away, "I'm glad to know I can still be of service," she placed a hand on his shoulder, and her expression turned slightly serious, "I'm always here to help you Jyuushiro, do not ever hesitate to ask for my advice on anything, I'm still your friend you know… So don't you dare keep anything from me, you hear?" she gave him a playful glare, her smile reappearing.

He chuckled softly, and Saki relished in the sound.

She leaned to side against the back of the bench, relaxing as they fell into a comfortable silence.

After some few minutes, Jyuushiro's soft voice spoke, "What ever happened to us, Saki?"

She had been idly watching the sakura tress as they moved slowly in the warm night breeze, and when she turned her gaze upon one of her oldest friends, he was staring back at her with a solemn expression, she let out a soft sigh, her eyes soft, "We drifted apart I guess, what with us in different lines of work, we never got the chance to be like this anymore,"

"That's true, I hoped it would never come to this, us unable to make time for one and other anymore, we were inseparable back then weren't we?"

Saki smiled fondly, "We sure were," she began to feel nostalgia creeping up on her as the memories flooded her mind.

"I recall Shunsui not taking your retirement very well, when you finally decided to become a chef," he chuckled at the memory.

At this Saki was surprised, Shunsui had made it clear that he was very happy for her changing careers, he had even made a point of how positively annoying it was that Saki was moaning all of the time about how much she didn't enjoy work as a Shinigami and wanting to do what she most enjoyed… that was to her face, she had not even guessed that he could possibly think otherwise, but he was much closer to Jyuushiro, it seemed obvious he would display his inner most feelings to his best friend.

"From what I recall he was glad to be rid of me and my depressing state,"

"Far from it, he often boasted to me about how the three of us were all going to become taichou one day, and we would be the strongest, he always thought we would stick together… He would have never told you himself, he cared about you too much and he knew that you did not have the same dreams as we did, even though he knew, he didn't want to believe it, it wasn't until you finally got a job as a cook and told us you were retiring as a Shinigami that it really hit him I suppose,"

_He cared for you too much…_ Saki didn't know exactly what he meant by that, Jyuushiro had no clue of what had passed between Saki and Shunsui… Did he?

"Wow, I never would have guessed Shunsui to think like that… He was such a jerk! Why would he think like that if we still got to see each other every day anyway? It's not as if my dreams got me very far, I'm still in the Seireitei!" she huffed, but quickly composed herself, "Well anyway, that was centuries ago, no need to dwell on the past, we've all changed since then," _Yes, people change, dreams and paths change, but there is always that one thing that may never be irreversible… For me, it is my love for you Jyuushiro…_

"I wouldn't say we have changed, we just grew up… I remember you being quite the wild child back in the day, you and Shunsui were a force to be reckoned with, sometimes I thought you were the worse of the two," He had a wide grin on his face, and Saki scoffed.

"I was not! Who was the one that snuck some sake into our Hado class and then had _me_ blamed for it because and I quote, "Saki, you are older than your friend Shunsui, and should therefore watch out for his poor behaviour, you are becoming quite the influence on his developing mind," and then I get the detention for it, while Shunsui just got a measly slap on the wrist!"

"You missed out a part, she also happened to mention a few times before when it had been _you_ who had snuck sake into the class," Saki narrowed her eyes at his perfect memory, "Oh and you mustn't forget that other time, who was the one that got home so early in the morning after a night out that they actually had to come to zanjutsu class drunk? You could just barely lift your sword, and when you eventually did you nearly sliced my arm off!" They both burst out laughing, relishing in the memories. Saki felt more carefree and relaxed than she had in a long, long time, she hadn't seen this side of her old best friend in centuries. It made her realise just how much she had missed him.

They were having this perfect moment, as two best friends just like in the old days, and Saki decided this was how she liked their relationship, easy going, and contentedly, laughing and talking, she had managed to restrain her feelings for over 400 years, she could put them off a while longer. No matter how much it would hurt her in the end, because that was how strong her love for Jyuushiro was, that was how much she cared about him, she didn't want to force her feelings onto someone who obviously did not-

"Saki, there is something that has been plaguing my mind recently…" he paused, turning his body fully to face her as she knelt, shocked by his sudden seriousness after laughing just a moment ago, but there was an edge to it, his face was flushing, and one hand was holding his wrist, rubbing it, that a sure sign when Jyuushiro was nervous about something, Saki knew him too well, "I've begun feeling things, nice things, toward… Well, you, Saki," He gave a shaky smile after this little revelation, he was waiting for a response, but Saki was sat in confusion, she couldn't understand what he was trying to say, she could make a guess, but her brain was not registering.

"Uh…" was her smart response. He grabbed her hands that had been gripping her knees, and held onto them in a gentle grip. Oh, Kami, his hands felt so _soft_ definitely not what you would expect from a man who had trained hard and been on the battlefield many times in his life.

"Saki, what I'm _trying_, quite terribly, to say is, I love you,"

Saki's eyes were wide, and her jaw nearly fell off, she blinked, and quickly shut her mouth, not wanting to look more of an idiot than she already did, "You're joking right? Because there is no possible way on Earth, Hell, or soul Society you could love _me_," she couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Now why would you think that?"

"Because it is just so… So… So sudden! I mean, after all of these years, why now?"

His eyes cast down, and he looked like a kicked puppy, "I know it's been centuries… It's probably too late isn't it?"

She snatched her hands from his and flung her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly, she felt tears forming in her eyes, "Jyuushiro, I have loved you from that first week in Shino academy, I have never stopped, if anything my love has only grown stronger, it's never too late! I would wait forever for you! I-I l-love y-you s-s-so m-u-uch! I- I'm s-so h-h-happy!" during her speech she began crying harder, and by the end she was sobbing into his shoulder, holding him in such a tight grip, now that she had him she never wanted to let him go. His arms encircled her waist, and held onto her equally tight, rubbing her back gently to soothe her, pressing her small frame flush against his strong toned one, despite being quite ill a lot of the time, he still had a good physique.

He began to pull back slightly, and he felt Saki's grip tighten, he chuckled, and she relented, when he was released from her death grip, he wiped away her tears, not particularly liking them placed there, and he placed a hand on her face, caressing her cheek, with a pure look of adoration on his face, "I really do love you Saki, I'm sorry for all of the pain I must have put you through over the years, I didn't even know how you felt about me until a few years ago, and that was when Shunsui finally told me… My feelings then began emerging and I was seeing you in a different light, but I was scared, scared of moving on from Yumi…"

Saki placed a hand on the one holding her face softly, she leaned into the touch, she then in turn placed her other hand upon his own cheek, her thumb rubbing slightly for comfort, and also because his skin was just so _smooth_!

She smiled, "Oh you silly fool, you do not need to apologise for anything, you had no clue I understand, it was something for me to deal with, I know you had to have your own time grieving over your loss of Yumi and the feelings for her felt, I didn't want to push my own feelings onto you knowing that she out of the picture, I'm not like that…" she paused and when she spoke next her voice was laced with a growing lust, "But if you want to apologise for anything, then you can for being so damn irresistible," her hand moved to his neck, she was leaning forward, and she moved her other hand to his neck, locking her hands.

Following her lead, Jyuushiro started leaning forward, they both moved slowly, hesitant, their breathing became deep and heavy with anticipation, until finally, finally, their lips touched.

The hand on her cheek moved to her neck, while the other held a strong grip on her waist, locking her body with his, ensuring no escape.

Saki had only dreamt of kissing the one in her arms, and no dream compared, Jyuushiro was gentle, his lips soft, pressing against her own, they were so warm, moving in sync with hers, it was as if they were made for each other.

She pushed her body against his much larger frame, urging him to move backwards until his back was pressed against the bench, Saki then sat in his lap, with her legs on either side of his body, straddling his waist.

She then begun to feel brave, and opened her mouth slightly nudging his lips with her tongue, gently, and he allowed her access, her hands became tangled in his hair, it was as soft as she'd always imagined, she moaned as his tongue pressed against her own, pushing its way into her warm mouth.

She sighed into his mouth, she felt so elated, like a weight had been lifted from her shoulders, at last, after centuries and centuries of being burdened almost, with her feelings they were being reciprocated like she had never thought they would, this man holding her, kissing her, truly loved her. She could feel it, hell, she could see it, when he confessed his love for her, his eyes had a certain sparkle to them, and that expression on his face, he was looking at her like she was the most beautiful thing in the world, almost like he was really looking at her for the first time, something Saki had only seen when he would look at Yumi.

For once something in her life was going right.

And that was how they spent the rest of the night, on that bench among the many beautiful sakura trees, occasionally breaking for air to talk, but they would quickly start making out again, they couldn't seem to get enough of each other.

During this picture perfect moment only one thing seemed to plague their minds.

They just had to figure out how to break the news to Ai.

* * *

**Whew! I am on a roll with this story, two updates in the space of a week? Now that's a new record for me! My loyal readers, you should know how terribly sorry I am for not updating on a regular basis (leaving it for months on end), I am NEVER giving up with this story, I am going to see it through to the end! It's just been hard because this year has been a hectic year for me, what with trying to get through my last year of college, and starting uni not even two months ago, I have had SOOOO much work to do, but have no fear my dears, for I AM updating on a regular basis now! Please don't leave me! T^T **

**Now that my long speech is over with, what did you think of this chapter? Please review and let me know what you think :3 I love you all! 3**


	10. When fukutaichous pounce

**Disclaimer: I disclaim all of Bleach-verse and it's characters, they belong to Kubo-sama, because he is just that awesome. I own Ai.**

* * *

Having Shinji walk away from Ai like he did, well that hurt, _a lot_, she just wanted him to support her the way a best friend should, she was finally unlocking the long-time frozen door of her emotions, she would have thought he would at least be the slightest bit happy for her, maybe even elated.

She sighed softly, she was currently aimlessly gliding through halls of Seireitei, with no real destination in mind; she was just wandering and allowing some time to herself and her reckless thoughts.

She knew why Shinji was being so taking this hard, because it was another man who held the key to her emotions and not himself. Ai knew that Shinji's love for her went further than that of friendship, and deep down he seemed to know that she would never reciprocate his feelings, and now that his inner-most fears were confirmed… That must be too painful to bear, Ai had no idea what he must be feeling right now, not because she was still going through the vulnerable stages of revealing her own inner feelings and thoughts, but she was simply on the opposite end of the 'love scale' as she had so dubiously dubbed it; dubiously because she was still trying to understand the concept of 'love', how to act on it, and how to receive it… And Shinji, well he had experienced it, and he had had it thrown back in his face.

What was 'love' really?

See this was partly why Ai had decided to shut off her emotions completely, Ai had witnessed 'love' countless times, in the numerous hopeless souls that surrounded her, they would all allow themselves to feel this inexplicable emotion, wearing their hearts on their sleeves, when they would all be set up for hurt in the end. That was what 'love' was to Ai, having your hopes held up so high, only to end in heartbreak.

Ai was the perfect example of this; she had loved her mother dearly and then she was cruelly and abruptly ripped from her life, causing the unbearable anguish she was burdened to bear for the rest of her undead life. She came up with a solution, shut off her emotions completely and maybe she will be alright in the end, until she was strong enough to 'love' again, and maybe one day she will be repaired.

But you see she had slipped up an innumerable amount of times, her father being the reason for her constant relapses. How could she not show love and affection for her father? The one person who was by her side all through her mother's traumatic death? Ai could never be so heartless as to turn her back on her _father_, after all he had suffered just as she had, even worse in his case, and then there was his incurable disease...

Now though… _Now_ Ai had a different outlook, after meeting Kisuke, the young Shinigami felt that there was hope for her after all. After all of these years, Ai had finally reached her original goal, to find that day when she would be strong enough to 'love' again, and work hard from that day on to be repaired once again.

In Kisuke she found hope.

She may not understand completely what Shinji was currently going through emotionally, but she knew that if Ai, the girl with a frozen heart, was able to find love again (in the most unexpected of places), then surely, _surely_ her best friend would find hope in that one person who could repair his broken heart, and help _him_ to find love again.

It was with these hopeful and optimistic thoughts that Ai was roughly grabbed by each arm, and led into the nearest room, she had not been paying attention to her surroundings and had unknowingly wandered into the barracks of the eighth division, and this only meant one thing.

Yadomaru Lisa had pounced.

She looked left and right numerous times, her eyes disbelieving, on her left was the fukutaichou with her glasses reflecting the light hiding her eyes, only making her look scarier, she held a smirk that Ai only knew too well, and on her right was Mashiro, fukutaichou of the ninth division, she was smiling brightly, obviously excited about something, but when wasn't she?

Ai knew what was going to happen next, this was an unending cycle between the trio, the two fukutaichous were always wanting to play 'dress up' with the poor soul that was the twelfth division's third seat. Ai found it to be such a tedious task, and as unneeded as ever.

Ai managed to keep her poker face in check as she was being effortlessly carried by her two, although begrudgingly, friends, "What do you think you are doing?" her tone as icy as ever.

Lisa gave her a sidelong look, "Oh come on! We know about you and your new, hot taichou, so we've decided to give you a quick makeover, you need to look your best!"

Ai blinked, her expression unchanging, it would make anyone else feel uneasy to have her just staring at them without a shed of emotion to allow them into her thoughts, but Lisa had been used to it, "I deem that highly unnecessary, now if you would both be so kind as to put me down," she was not asking them, she was commanding them.

"Ai~! Don't be such a spoil sport! Let us have our fun just this once? Pleeeeease~?" Mashiro piped up then, in the whiny tone she had down to perfection, she affected a puppy dog look. That would not work on Ai.

"No. I will not repeat myself,"

The two mischievous fukutaichou's sighed forlornly, placing Ai safely on the ground as they did, in actuality their arms had grown extremely tired, they had to use both of course, what with Ai's abnormal height, especially for poor Mashiro, Ai was nearly double her size.

Before Ai could even turn around to walk out of the door, Lisa had locked it and was back next to her, smiling innocently. Ai hadn't caught the flash step, and continued in her futile journey to the door, she pushed on the door. It did not budge.

The room temperature grew unnaturally cold suddenly, and both girls knew they would be in for a fight before Ai finally fell victim to their evil plans.

* * *

**Seeeee? I am updating quicker now aren't I? How long has it been since the last one? Like two weeks! XD I'm so proud :'D **


	11. How to infuriate Ai

**Hello everyone! Oh my God, it's been loong hasn't it? I am terribly sorry for that, but I had to take a gap year after my first year, and I had my beautiful son, Arthur :) I suppose that should explain my absence. He;s eight months old and takes up all my time! We still live with my parents, which helps haha! Anyway, they've taken him out this afternoon, and I was looking at my fanfic account and all the stories I have on here, and I decided I would not let Life without Logic die, and so here I am gracing you with this new chapter! I so hope I haven't lost any readers! Please, please, pleeeease review and let me know you have not left me! :(**

**As always I do not own Bleach, I only own Ai, Saki and Yumi.**

* * *

"It will not take much force to knock this door down, I had been under Yoruichi-taichou's teaching once you know," Ai spoke in a nonchalant voice; all the while the temperature of the room contradicted her words, and her eyes. Oh, her eyes, they were bright frozen emeralds, showing just how much contempt she felt for whatever ideas the pair of fukutaichou had for her.

Mashiro looked nervously to Lisa, Ai had learned vigorously under the supervision of Yoruichi, and that in-turn meant she was well inept to the art of Hadou and Ho-Ho, otherwise known as hand-to-hand combat, although she was still training to perfect her shunpo. Lisa just pushed her glasses up slightly with a small smirk on her face, "Oh but Ai-chan, you remember that deal we made all those years ago do you not?"

Ai's memory clicked almost immediately, although you could not tell by looking at her face since it was unchanging; she knew exactly what she was talking about, while Mashiro just looked utterly confused, she scratched her green head, a pout on her face at not understanding what they were talking about.

"Why do you insist so incessantly that I dress in such a vulgar manner, Yadomaru-san?"

"Because my dear Ai-chaaaaan~, it gives you a chance to show off your… Assets," she spoke with a wink. Ai could honestly say she had never been so disgusted in her life.

Ai knew she would have to give in, she knew it, and Lisa very well knew it. You see, a few decades ago, when Ai was a slightly younger teenager, and just developing her breasts, Lisa would never miss an opportunity to dress Ai up in the most scandalous of 'underwear', and Ai wanted to put a stop to this immediately. Lisa told her she would only she would stop if Ai finally found a lover and gave Lisa full reigns over what she wore for that first date.

Ai wasn't going on a date though.

"Before you go thinking that you are not going on a date today so that must mean your free, well you are sorely wrong, I have already told mister hot-shot to pick you up at six o'clock, he sounded quite excited actually, he already had somewhere in mind to take you,"

Ai suppressed a groan. Since when, may she ask, did Lisa decide she was in charge of Ai's love life?

If there was one thing that annoyed Ai the most, it was when people decided to make themselves involved in her business. Screw the deal, of course she wanted to have a nice and proper date with Kisuke, but she wanted to do it on her terms, she was not one for surprises, and it is highly likely that she would not accept a date from Kisuke if he decided to spring it on her out of the blue.

Well, that was what she thought anyway.

Ai turned her back on her friends, facing the door once again, her raven hair swaying in its hair tie, her anger and distress oozed reitsu from her pores, immediately having Lisa and Mashiro stiffen at the abrupt change in temperature in the room, they were sure it was below freezing.

"I am afraid we will have to a put a hold on that deal, Yadomaru-san," she said, and instead of punching through the door as she had originally planned, she noticed a window to her right slightly open, and, as much as she wanted to in that moment, she decided it be more polite to not cause damage to the fukutaichou's living quarters.

She leapt through it before Mashiro could stop her, but as she took the first step, Lisa placed a hand on her should, with a soft smile on her face, "Lisa-chan?"

"Urahara-taichou really is changing Ai, and for the better,"

A frown creased Mashiro's delicate green eyebrows, "What do you mean, Lisa-chan?"

"Didn't you feel that? That was Ai's anger, something I had never experienced before, it was literally oozing from her pores in reitsu, she usually has the best control over her emotions, and consequently, her reitsu…"

"And you didn't care about that 'deal' at all, you just wanted to see if you could get a reaction out of Ai-chan, because usually she's so cold and distant, you were testing how much she has changed, if she has changed at all…?" Mashiro may act and look stupid at the best of times, but she could be really quick if she wanted to be, and this was one of those times, well when it came to her friends at least.

"Exactly," Lisa nodded her head, and a resolute expression claimed her face, "Ai-chan will calm down, she will bump into Urahara-san before the day ends, and I am pretty sure that when she realises just how excited he is about taking her out on a date, she will not be able to find it in her to refuse,"

"But how do you know that, Lisa-chan?"

Lisa turned her head to look Mashiro dead in the eye, and her shining blue orbs gazed into her own hazel ones softly, "Because, isn't it obvious Mashiro-chan? She is in love with him, more than we know, and love can really change a person,"

Lisa had been right about one thing, Ai did eventually manage to calm down, it was strange, it was just like when she had felt that split second rage well within her when she had told Shinji of her feelings for her captain. It left her as quickly as it had come, and she felt strangely exhausted, as if that strong emotion had taken a toll on her. She hadn't felt anything like that in… Hell, she could not even remember ever being angry in her life.

She sighed as she sat beneath her favourite overgrown cherry blossom tree, leaning her back and head against the bark, she had one leg outstretched while her right knee was pulled up and her arm was resting on it. She closed her eyes as she became thoughtful.

_Why is this happening to me? I thought I had everything locked up tightly. _

Ai thought she had wrapped her mind up around what was going on within her, but really she still so clueless, she just could not find any logical reason behind this inner turmoil, a simple thought of that shaggy haired captain, and she would be so overcome with… Well she didn't know what it was really, her heart would pound harshly in her chest, she knew her temperature would rise, and become flushed, she had thought it just be simple desire or even lust, but then, the immediate reaction would fade leaving a small smile in its wake, and had there ever been anyone to see her they in that state they would see the softening of her eyes.

She knew it was 'love' but she felt so unprepared for such a strong emotion that it made her feel like a child attending her first day of school.

She thought back to the day before, when she had woken up that morning with Kisuke's strong, but gentle, arms, after declaring her innermost feelings the night before, she had never felt so content, so calm, so free… of worries, of work, of life.

Then a spark went off in her head, and thinking of yesterday reminded her of a particular scene she had witnessed the evening of that same day.

Pushing her confusing thoughts of emotions and nonsense, she headed off to the dining hall.

The third seat just so happened to make it to the dining hall on time, she still had a few hours until lunch would be served, and this was usually the time she would come to the hall for a snack, but at that moment there was a matter she needed to discuss with a certain cook.

Actually, now that Ai thought about it, she had never had a _real_ conversation with Saki, sure when she collected her food they would make idle chatter, ask how their days were going and the like, but never had they _really_ talked. Ai could honestly say she did not know a thing about Saki, what went on in that mind of hers, what she liked, what she disliked, of course she knew of her past, how she had gone to the academy with her parents and uncle Shunsui… Nothing further than that though. With these thoughts came questions, which squad had she been in? Which seat? Why did she decide to quit as a shinigami and become a cook instead?

Ai took a deep breath, cleared her thoughts, and decided that then was as good a time as any, maybe she could get some insight into her mother hen?


	12. Saki's garden

Saki had lead Ai to her private quarters just about three corridors and two turnings from the dining hall; she even had her own garden. It was a very well kept little garden; you could tell Saki obviously put time and care into her gardening, leaving Ai to wonder when the older woman had the time considering her busy schedule.

There was a cobble stone path the cut the cute garden in two, it lead to the middle where there was a round pond, with three big koi fish swimming around, and even a few frogs and other small goldfish. The pond had stone bricks surrounding the edge, giving it a neat and finished look. The grass was a vivid green, and looked luscious from frequent watering. There was a single sakura tree just off to the right at the beginning of the garden, and beneath it sat a wooden table with two chairs already positioned.

Saki had made tea for them both before leading into the garden, and she set the tray down on the table, waiting for Ai to sit, and she then poured them both a cup of peppermint green tea. Ai looked at the pottery closely, and if she was not mistaken the tea pot and cups were the best china.

Saki sat down on the other side of the table, closest to the tree, and took a sip of her tea, Ai following suit.

Ai sighed softly, she loved green tea, and peppermint was her favourite.

"Nothing like a cup of peppermint tea to soothe your mind, is there?"

Ai glanced at Saki at her question, she assumed it to be rhetorical, and the brunette was sat with a serene smile on her perfect features, her sky blue eyes looking up at that which they replicate.

"I am impressed with your garden, Saki," she commented, not knowing how to broach the subject of Saki's past.

Saki looked back at Ai, who had turned her attention back to the pond, watching the mid-morning sun reflect off the water in ripples, as the koi swam with vigour.

"Thank you, Ai, it does take a lot of my attention though, it happens to be the only thing that has kept my attention for all of these centuries," she said warmly, finishing with an amused chuckle.

Ai's perfectly cold face managed to crack a small smile at Saki's words, and it warmed Saki's heart greatly. She had never seen such a pure and sincere expression upon the young shinigami's features in all the years she had known her.

It disappeared as quickly as it appeared, only to be replaced by her cold façade once again.

"But to admire your garden, as beautiful as it is, is not why have asked to see you, Saki," she paused, and Saki waited patiently.

Ai took another sip of her tea, suddenly feeling her mouth go dry. She had no idea why, but unexpectedly she began feeling nervous about what she wanted to ask Saki. To ask about her past, a subject she had never tried to broach with the older woman. Particularly because to talk about the past and her mother with her father was something she avoided relentlessly. She knew it hurt her father when he spoke of Yumi, her departing shook the very core of the Seireitei and everyone who knew her were fraught with grief.

She supposed this feeling of nervousness to speak about when Saki had been at the academy stemmed from her undying endeavour to not discuss her mother to anyone at all.

She swallowed her anxiety and decided to just bite the bullet.

"Saki… I wanted to ask about when you were at Shino Academy…" she spoke in a measured tone, choosing her words carefully.

Her emerald eyes locked with Saki's topaz ones, and Saki, "What about my time there would you like to know?" She asked, although she could guess.

"Well… Maybe if you start from the beginning?"

Saki's smile softened at the memory, "I met Shunsui first, he was in all of my classes, and at first he struck me as a lazy ass, who only wanted to go out drinking and get all the girls," she paused, laughing at her memories, Ai smiled, "But then I wasn't so different from him, of course I was better at separating my work from fun, and I studied vigorously, but we hit it off before we even got to our first class…"

* * *

**The next chapter will be various flashbacks of Saki's time at Shino Academy, and her journey with her friends as they become shinigami! I hope you look forward, I am having so much fun writing it, I can't wait for you all to read it! :) Please someone review? *puppy dog eyes*  
**


End file.
